Emmett's Mistake
by MangoTango450
Summary: The first time she sits with Edward at lunch, things go differently from there.She accidently "finds out" about them from Emmett!You wont believe the idiocy is that a word? of Emmett in my story! Caution:may cause uncontrollable laughter!
1. Lunch

**Hey everyone! This is my first story I wrote, let me know how it is. I've got more coming soon.  
Please remember you have to completely forget what normally happens in the story Twilight.  
I redid how Bella finds out about the vampires, so try not to judge by how you remember. Thank you!**Chapter One

* * *

Lunch

"Your boyfriend is trying to decide whether or not to come over here." Edward said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mike," he snickered,"he thinks I'm making you mad." Edward laughed quietly, then sat up. I didn't realize we were leaning so close to each other.

"Ex-excuse me." I turned around and saw Mike standing tall glaring at Edward. I looked over at Edward's crooked smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" he sounded like he was enjoying this.

Mike looked baffled,"I was just wondering if every things okay, Bella looked a little mad...," he trailed off when he looked at my face. I'm not sure what he saw in it, but it wasn't anger.

"You know Mike, I don't think Bella's a concern of yours. She came over willingly and she is free to leave any time." Edward remarked, sounding a little irritated.

"I'm not so sure that she's your concern either, Edward." Mike blurted back, regaining his composure. Edward's face looked surprised at his sudden confidence, but he quickly changed.

"I'd watch what you're thinking," Edward warned.

"How would you know what I was thinking," Mike challenged.

I was mortified. I knew Edward was REALLY strong. What damage could he do to a guy like Mike?! "Guys stop this! Neither of you have dibs on who should be concerned about me!" I paused to take a breath, "I'm flattered for sure, but this has got to stop. Mike, you should go. I can take care of myself, thank you."

Edward was frozen, not taking his eyes from him. "She's right, _Mike." _The way Edward said his name, like it was an insult, must have set Mike off.

"You want to take this outside, Edward?" he spat back.

Just then Alice came dancing up. "Hey," she chimed,"You do realize lunch is over, don't you?"

Edward glanced at my terror-stricken eyes. He smiled and got up. "You're right Alice, we should go." he replied, "See ya Mike...and I'll see you later, Bella." he added with a mind scrambling smile.

"Okay" was all I could choke up.


	2. BabySitter

**This is chapter 2 of the story, just remember: don't judge by the actual story this is my version and completely changes everything!  
enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Babysitter

I was glad school went by fast after that incident at lunch. Edward must have ditched. I was about to unlock my truck door when I heard a throat clearing. Already guessing who it was, I turned.

"Mike really!..." I gasped.

It wasn't Mike. Before me stood the last guy I ever would have thought to. Emmett was leaning against the front of my Chevy.

"Were you expecting someone?" Emmett grinned.

"Uh no." I said too fast. My face was getting red. That just made him grin even bigger. "Did you need something?" I replied slowly pronouncing every syllable.

"Edward wanted me to escort you home." he replied simply.

That made me mad, I felt my face get even redder. "What like a babysitter?!" I asked hotly.

"I guess you could say that! It's not that he doesn't trust you, per say, more of not trusting Mike...or your truck!" he commented with a small chuckle.

That did it. I unlocked my car door and got in. He held the door open before I could close it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he challenged,"you obviously know how strong Edward is...picture what I could do."

I sat for a moment guessing the odds. I wouldn't be able to do it, but I wasn't about to give in to the babysitter. I yanked on the door he was holding. It didn't move an inch. I sighed, signaling my surrender. Emmett just smiled, but you could see a little disappointment in them. He let go preparing to pull me out. Quickly, I slammed the door and put the truck in reverse. With a triumphant look I started to drive off. I wanted one last glance at his shocked face. It was a mistake. The look I saw was definitely not shock or defeat. It was the look of a challenge. I started to panic, not sure sure what he was planning. Knowing he wouldn't do anything in public relieved me, until I saw we were the last two people left. Just then, my truck jolted to a stop. Not wanting to see what caused it, I pushed harder on the gas pedal. I heard a loud send-shivers-down-your-spine screech, like nails on a blackboard. I looked out my window and right there was Emmett's challenging smile.

_"Give up, you can't win."_ he said ominously.

My heart was still pounding when I turned the engine off. He yanked open my door and swung me out of the seat. He threw me over his shoulder and started walking to his jeep.

"This isn't fair." I murmured to myself.

Emmett just chuckled as he slipped me into the passenger's seat.

"What made you think you could out smart a vampire?" he asked playfully.

I froze. "Sorry, what did you say?" I started to hyperventilate.

I guess he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life. "Oh shit!" he muttered.

Then, he peeled out of the parking lot, going the opposite direction direction of my house.


	3. Mistake

**OOH! Excited? I know I was writing it! Hope you like this chapter! Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mistakes

Vampire?Could he be serious?! He didn't have fangs and he came out during the day, so how could he be a vampire? My heart was pounding right out of my chest.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah! Never better." I stated sounding the total opposite. After a few minutes of calming my breath, I asked, "Where are we going?"

He was quiet for a while then answered, "To see Carlisle."

I sat silent for a long time pondering what he said about being a vampire. It didn't bother me like I knew it would a normal person. I guess I saw it coming. A vampire hardly, I was still thinking of radioactive spiders and cryptonite!

"Huh," I held back a laugh. I looked over at Emmett wondering if he heard me. He was staring at me with wonder in his eyes. "What?" I asked paranoid.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" he asked with real curiosity.

I thought about my answer before I spoke. "I was at first, but only because it took me by surprise. Then, I was denying it because it's daylight and you don't have fangs. And finally, I decided it didn't matter." I answered without hesitation. I was pretty shocked at my confidence, apparently he was too.

He smiled. "You know the fangs and daytime is a myth."

"Yeah, but 10 minutes ago, vampires in general were a myth!" I stated, "no offense!"

He laughed loudly now. It was contagious, pretty soon I started to laugh, too. We pulled into his driveway, still laughing. When we got out, I knew I should have been scared stiff, but I wasn't.

"Okay, okay! What about garlic, does it really keep you guys away?" I managed to get out between the laughing.

"Garlic will keep anyone away, human and vampires, alike!" he guffawed.

We both stopped laughing, when we saw the entire Cullen family standing on the porch. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Emmett...what have you done?" he asked firmly.

"Well...?" Emmett started nervously,"I thought she knew about us, I thought maybe Edward told her."

In a second, Edward was standing right in front of Emmett. "Do you think I would be so stupid as to endanger our family like that?" Edward spat.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Esme whispered.


	4. Drama

**This is chapter 4 of my story!  
****I hope I've built it up to what you've expected.  
I'm so thankful I haven't had writer's block...yet.  
Please tell me if you have any suggestions!  
I have already written 8 chapters, it's just finding time to put them up!  
So, please read this one and review, review, review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Drama

For the first time since I got here, they finally looked at me. I was completely calm before Esme said _that_. Now I probably looked worried. Edward reached behind behind Emmett and took my hand. I still wasn't use to how cold he felt, but I didn't flinch.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you running or screaming. Not even your heart is beating out of whack!"

"You shoulda heard it in the car!" Emmett joked.

"Your driving is as crazy as Edward's!" I threw back, trying to regain the fun-loving feeling I had earlier.

"You didn't answer me, Bella. How are you?" he asked again sounding worried.

"Well," I tried getting my thoughts in order as best I could,"you either mean how am I about the vampire thing or how am I in general. I'm surprisingly fine about you being a vampire, to tell you the truth I'm relieved. If however, you mean in general I'm a little carsick and slightly intimidated."

It was silent for only a second before questions started pouring.

"relieved?!"

"carsick?!"

"intimidated?!"

They stared at me waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Relieved to finally know what you are. I knew you weren't human, I just didn't know what exactly. Intimidated by the beauty and hostility...and yes carsick, _Emmett_!"

I felt good. I wasn't scared or hesitant. I felt right at home, even with all hostility coming from Rosalie. I looked at Edward's baffled gaze.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked him.

He was as still and unchanging as a statue. Finally he came back to life; grabbing Emmett's arm, he yanked him away.

"I asked you to escort her home, **not** destroy our lives and possibly hers, too!" Edward yelled at him.

"It slipped out! I really thought she knew! Honest Edward, she was fine about it. We were laughing on the way here! Right Bella?" Emmett looked desperate for some kind of backup.

"Yeah, Edward. You're being a little over-dramatic about this. It really doesn't bother me! The only thing this changes is the fact that I won't stay up at night trying to figure you out!"

That got his attention. "**Over-dramatic!?** Has it not registered in your _brain _yet?** WE ARE MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!**"

I stayed quiet, letting him fume before I tried to calm him.

"I don't believe that. I know you are good...dangerous, but good. If I didn't believe that, do you think I would be here?" I asked almost in a whisper, "if it's keeping your secret, that's not a problem. You can trust me."


	5. Convincing

**Hey! I'm writing like crazy, possibly from all the sugar I've had!  
Woo-hoo!  
Okay, I'm serious now...serious enough anyway.  
Chapter 5  
I'm not sure what you guys think of my stories, no one's writing reviews. :(  
I don't want to continue if people don't like it. I don't want to put you through any pain.  
So if any one does by, some miracle, actually like my stories please, please, please review!  
For the sake of my sanity!  
*puppy_luv***

Chapter 5

Convincing  
_(bad title I know. I couldn't think of a better one!)_

Apparently, I convinced Alice because she came dancing up to me.

"Leave her alone, Edward. Emmett obviously made a mistake, but what's done is done. You can't change that." she calmly explained.

Esme still looked a little worried, but she did a good job at hiding it. For once, I glanced at Rosalie. She was as pretty as ever even with the daggers in her eyes. I winced at her gaze. Jasper was the farthest away. He hid behind Carlisle. I then watched how Carlisle went from a hostile stance to that of more welcoming.

"Alice is right. What's done is done. Bella, why don't you come in and sit down," he said. "Emmett, seeing that _you_ left her car in the parking lot, _you_ can go get it."

Emmett's face looked like a child's getting punished. "That's not fair! That thing only goes 55 miles an hour! I could run faster than that!" he complained.

"That _thing_ is a great truck! There's no reason to go over 50!" I snapped.

"There is when you want to get from one end of town to the next in the same lifetime!" he continued.

I turned to Carlisle. "Really, that's not necessary. Edward can drive me back to get my truck."

"Aren't you the least bit curious about the rest?" Edward asked.

I started walking to his Volvo then called over my shoulder, "you can fill me in on the way!"

Just then, I felt cold hands grab my waist. I gasped, taken off-balance.

"I think you should come inside." His cold breath whispered in my ear.

"You guys aren't going to suck my blood are you?" I asked playfully.

Emmett seemed to be the only one that found my words funny. Of course, I was finding it hard to find anything that _wasn't_ funny to him! Edward just sighed, pulling me towards the house.

Alice took my other hand, "Don't worry, Bella. Nothing's going to happen. We're vegetarians, sort of."

I thought about her words when they sunk in. I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Edward finally laughed, "we don't hunt humans, only animals."

When we got inside, I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting together, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper. Alice took her place beside Jasper. Edward led me to the only seat left, the loveseat. How original!

* * *

**I know nothing happens in this chapter, I'm sorry. I had to set the scene.  
I promise the next chapter has some funny stuff.  
I'll admit I got some ideas from Breaking Dawn, but that's what's so great about fanfic!  
We don't own any of it. We just have fun twisting it into our own ideas!****  
**


	6. Questions

**Thanks guys for the reviews.  
I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with my story.**

**Shout-outs!  
mangotango450: thanks for letting me use your site for my story! (I'm too lazy to get my own)  
twilighter559: thanks for the tip! I think I _will_ change it. Unless anyone else thinks they have a better title.(?)  
all my fans: I feel so popular! yay! thanks for all the good reviews, I've yet to get a bad one!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Questions

It was quiet for a long time. Then Carlisle took a deep breath. I noticed everyone was watching me, waiting for me to do something.

"Well?" Rosalie asked me curtly.

I looked confused. "Well, what?"I asked.

"Don't you have any questions for us? _Anything_?" Edward sounded just as confused as I did, but for the wrong thing.

I laughed to myself. "Are you expecting Chatty Kathy?"

"Well you are the first person we've told. We're not sure what to expect." Carlisle chuckled.

I sat thoughtfully. "How about you start telling me all there is you think I'll want to know. If I have questions, I'll stop you!"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. I sat back, leaning into Edward's cold chest. I felt him slowly relax under me.

I sighed.

Carlisle started talking, beginning with how they came to be. I tried to listen, but my mind would slowly wander to Edward's slow even breathing.

Jasper cleared his throat. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Bella, focus please."

"What do you mean? I am focused!" I retorted.

Edward chuckled.

Jasper looked sick. "Sure you're focused all right, just on the wrong thing." he corrected.

I flushed a deep red. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Jasper can read people's emotions." Edward explained holding back a smile.

I felt my face getting darker.

Edward waved his hand at Carlisle. "We're terribly sorry for interrupting, please do continue," he apologized. "Jasper can you help with this?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I can control her feelings...where her mind goes is another thing!"

My face was buried in my hands. I heard Emmett laughing to himself. I glared at him. He stopped laughing, but his smile just kept getting bigger.

I looked at Carlisle. "I'm really sorry! You might have to tell me all this when we're alone. I am too easily distracted in such company." I laughed apologetically.

Carlisle shook his head, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure Edward will fill you in, eventually."

I glanced up at Edward's eyes. He was watching me with that same curiosity he had the first day.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

I waited for him to answer.

He sighed. "I was wondering why I can't read your thoughts. Your reactions only make it worse. I wish I knew exactly what you're thinking."

I frowned. "I always tell you what I'm thinking."

He shook his head. "You edit. You tell me what you think I want to hear. You pick the thoughts that are harmless to tell. I hate not knowing!"

I just watched him. I was glad he couldn't read my mind. He was right about me picking what thoughts to share. He'd see how obsessed I was...not that my heart didn't give it away! How embarrassing! I looked up at Jasper. He had a smile filled with pity. I smiled back. I completely forgot others were in the room. I looked around. They all seemed preoccupied with their own things. Time didn't seem to exist here. I glanced down at my watch. 4:45.

"Oh no." I mumble.

Edward and Jasper looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I stood up and started walking to the front door. "Charlie will be home in 15 minutes!" I turned back to the family. "I hope we can spend more time together in the future?" I asked hopefully.

Alice looked shocked that I would ask such a question. "Of course! You're practically family!"

I smiled. "I've only just met you guys. How could I possibly be family?"

Esme answered this time. "I've seen how Edward looks at you. We're not letting you go that easily!"

Edward gave her a warning look. "Let's go. Charlie will be home soon."

He led me out the door. I managed to get a last look at them. They were perfect in every way. Emmett and Jasper were playing thumb war, Carlisle and Esme were reading books, and Alice was putting flowers together in a vase. Perfection. I sighed, getting in the car.

* * *

**How was that?  
I know I used some things that were in the books, but I couldn't help myself!  
Please read and review.**

**puppy_luv**


	7. Alice's Warning

**Hey! I changed the name of my story! I had to agree with Twilighter595It is better than my old name. To tell you the truth, I didn't think many people would read it! I took midnight_moonlight_hottie 's advice. I wrote a part in with Jasper! Although you wont see much of him till chapter 9, sorry. I'm kinda worried with how I will end this story. Don't worry, it's no where in the near future. I thought about what my actions have done with the rest of the story and as of now, Jacob doesn't become a big part of the story, the ride to Port Angeles might not happen, the beach party is still in questions, etc. But for now...my story! I will worry about the end when we get there!**

**Shout out! mangotango450-you rock! thanks, again for letting me use your site!  
midnight_moonlight_hottie-thanks for the tips. I'll see if I can figure out how to send it to you.  
twilighter595-thanks for the name. I'm glad I changed it!  
all my fans-*jumping up and down* thank you! thank you! thank you! I love getting reviews! I'm glad you love my story!**

Chapter 7

Alice's Warning

Somehow, Edward managed to get me home, with my truck in the driveway, before Charlie. It pained me to say goodbye, but I couldn't explain to Charlie why Edward was there. I raced inside scrambling to make a quick dinner. I was just finishing the grilled cheese sandwiches when he walked in.

"Hey Dad. Hungry?"

He saw the sandwiches and smiled. "I don't know how I survived without you. If it comes to it, I wont be able to chase after bad guys!"

I just rolled my eyes. I was glad for the silence, I could think about all that happened today. I found out Edward likes me more than he leads on. I also found out that he's a bloodsucking vampire. I laughed at the thought. Charlie was just staring at me. I smiled innocently.

"huh...teenagers..." he mumbled under his breath.

I went back to eating, continuing where I left off. After dinner, Charlie went to watch the end of a baseball game and I went to answer unread e-mails from a worried mother.

When I got into my room and closed the door, I turned to my computer. I started to scream, but before I could cold hands covered my mouth.

"Please don't freak out. I wanted to talk to you." I heard a quiet voice tell me.

The hand released me. I turned and saw Alice stand there.

_"Alice?!"_ I whispered, "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

She walked to my bed.

"Come sit down. I want to talk." she said again with a serious face.

Cautiously, I walked forward. She smiled in a warm friendly way. I felt better, but still careful.

"You can trust me." she said,"I wont _bite_!"

I laughed and sat down. We were silent for a long time. Alice looked disturbed.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

She glanced at me. I waited patiently.

"I have a power like Edward and Jasper. I can see the future." she hesitated.

I wanted to encourage her to continue, but I stayed silent.

"I've seen a lot of your future. I'm worried you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

She watched for my reaction. I looked down at my hands.

"I'm not sure either...but I do know it's too late to leave. I don't think I could live without Edward. I don't know why, but it hurts when he's not around, like he took half of me with him. You probably think I'm crazy!"

She looked at me with understanding.

"I feel the same way with Jasper...Edward might not admit it, but he feels the same way, too." she confessed.

I tried to hold back the tears of joy.

"I just wanted to know for certain. I don't want you to regret your decisions."

I shook my head, still trying to keep my feelings in check.

"I'll never regret this. No matter what you see in my future."

She leaned over and hugged me. I stayed there in her embrace for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she stood up.

"I should go. You need your sleep." she whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" I asked.

She just nodded and smiled. Then she jumped out the window. I heard a small thump when she landed. I was shocked at her exit, but I didn't give it anymore thought.

**It's short, I know. I'm trying real hard to elongate the chapters. Tell me what you think! This chapter was boring, but once again I had to set things straight. The next chapter is one of my favorites. I know you'll love it. More Emmett and Jasper! woo-hoo! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**puppy_luv**


	8. School

**Note to ppl: I am finally getting my own site,  
so I will no longer be labeled under mangotango450.  
I will let you know when I have changed my 'location'  
puppy_luv**

* * *

**Yay!  
This is one of my favorite chapters!  
Bella has a little attitude(I was reading VA while doing this chapter, Rose got to me);p  
Emmett and Jasper are soooo funny in it!****  
Ha ha ha! Okay, sorry I'll let you read it now.  
enjoy!****Shout outs!  
mangotango450: you rock, thanks for listening to everything I have to say. I know you're tired of hearing about it. Don't deny it!  
all my fans: luv ya! keep reading my story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

School

I woke up feeling anxious. I couldn't wait until lunch. I thought about the dream I had. It wasn't the usual, but it was similar. I was in the same woods chasing after Edward. I called for him, like usual, only this time he turned around and looked at me. I was running to catch up when I tripped, but I didn't hit the ground. He caught me before I fell. In that instant, he had run to me. As soon as I was standing again, he smiled and ran back ahead. I shook my head of the dream and got ready for school.

When I got outside, I saw a silver Volvo in the driveway. I slowly walked up to it. Immediately, the passenger door swung open. I crawled into the seat looking around. Edward was gazing at me, like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Quickly, I shut the door and he pulled out of the driveway. I noticed we weren't alone when I heard a chipper good morning. I turned around and saw Alice, Emmett, and Jasper sitting in the back.

"Hey guys! I didn't see you there!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it seems you didn't notice much with Edward sitting in the front!" Emmett commented.

I pretended not to hear him, but I could feel the blush rising. Edward growled menacingly.

"So, how are you this morning?" Edward asked.

Before I could answer Jasper butted in.

"She's feeling just as lovesick as usual with a 75% of embarrassment in about 5 seconds."

Sure enough, my blush went darker. Emmett was laughing his head off and I think I even heard Alice stifle a laugh. Edward jerked the car to a stop. Alice laughed even harder, I'm guessing from seeing Edward's plan. Emmett and Jasper looked nervous.

"You can walk to school," he said fiercely. I didn't think that was a big deal knowing how fast they could run. "But first," he added,"let me help you with your outfits!"

Edward got out and walked up to Emmett. In a flash, Emmett's pants and shirt disappeared. Alice pointed to a tree off the side of the road. I looked up and saw his clothes hanging on the top of it. If Emmett could blush, he'd be redder than me. It just so happened that he had white boxers with red hearts on. Rosalie's idea, no doubt. Then Edward did the same to Jasper.

"Start walking,"Edward growled,"at human pace or it will be a lot worse than this later."

They nodded. Edward got back in the car.

"Now we will have some privacy." he said.

I glanced at Alice.

"Okay, at least we wont have a big audience." he muttered.

It occured to me that Rosalie wasn't with us. He must have seen me counting the seats.

"She decided to drive her car," he answered darkly.

I didn't understand why she hated me. We drove in silence for the rest of the way. When we got there, Edward slipped into a parking space. He got out and opened my door. He pulled me out while watching the road.

"Emmett and Jasper will be here any minute, now," he said with a smirk.

Sure enough, they came at -human speed- toward the school. Kids were still hanging around outside before school started. They all turned when they saw the two boys walking. Edward had a look of pure enjoyment on his face. Emmett and Jasper walked with dignity, they obviously didn't have. The students didn't know if they should laugh or be scared. I could see a glimpse of intimidation in all the boys eyes and admiration in all the girls. It was quiet, but slowly laughter spread throughout the parking lot. They walked right up to Edward.

"Happy?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, you should know!" Edward replied smugly.

My morning classes seemed to take forever. They dragged on and on and on. Finally, just when I thought I'd burst, the bell rang for lunch. I leaped from my desk a little too fast. The toe of my shoe caught the chair, I fell right on top of Lauren. She shrieked, calling me a clutz and names similar to it. I kept apologizing -not that I meant them.

"Why don't you just go hang out with the zombies!" she yelled at me.

I stood up, glaring at her.

"Thanks for the offer Lauren, but you're not my type." I hissed at her.

Inside, I was so happy I finally said a decent comeback. I was also angry because she was wasting the time I normally spend with Edward. She was still on the floor glaring at me when I walked out. I could feel the shocked looks of the others on my back.

By the time I got to the lunchroom, the story of how I beat up Lauren got around. A few kids would smile at me, but I noticed how they kept their distance. I got my tray of food and looked for Edward. He was sitting with his family. I didn't know if I should go over and sit with them. Alice looked up and saw me. She elbowed Edward in the gut. They both smiled and waved me over. I sighed in relief. I don't think I would be invited to sit at Lauren's table.

Emmett smiled his big smile. I sat down between him and Edward. Emmett leaned away from me.

"Please don't fall on me!" he pleaded.

I blushed.

"I guess you guys heard about that? If it helps my case, it was an accident!"

Jasper smiled, "Don't worry about it, Bella. She deserved it. Point one to your clumsiness!"

I looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey, where'd you steal the clothes?"

Edward held back a laugh. "I felt bad, afterwards. Well actually, I would have let them go all day without them, but Jasper made me feel guilty."

He glared at Jasper. Jasper just shrugged. It dawned on me.

"Ooohh, you mean he _made_ you..."

I started laughing. Alice also found it funny. Either that or how naive I was. I looked at Rosalie. She was sitting farthest away from me. I sighed. How will I ever get on her good side. Edward and Jasper reached out, trying to comfort me. I had to admit, I did feel better, but with Jasper there I couldn't trust my feelings. I immediately changed the subject.

"Okay, I think I've got most of your families characteristics down, tell me if I'm wrong. Emmett is stupid, naive, and lovable,"

They all nodded, including Emmett.

"Edward is an over-protective smart-ass,"

All but Edward nodded.

"Alice is a shopaholic and a perfectionist,"

Alice thought about it, then nodded.

"Ros...but I have yet to get to know Jasper! Besides the annoying updates on my feelings, I haven't really talked to you."

He smiled sheepishly,"What's there to know? Most people just assume I'm emo and leave it at that."

I felt pity for him.

"I want to know about _you_, not what people _think_ they know about you."

I reached out for his hand. He pulled back quickly.

"Whoa, Bella! Ease up! Too much pity can be a bad thing! And do I detect a little love?"

"Oooo, careful Edward! Looks like its not just Mike you should watch out for!" Emmett bellowed.

"Brotherly love! Jasper! Bro-ther-ly love, of course that's gone now! What do I feel now,huh?" I asked seething.

Jasper leaned away from me. "I'd rather not answer that. Let's go back to pity. Remember pity? Better yet, let's go straight to calm!"

I felt a wave of relaxation hit me. I couldn't overcome it. Knowing how I should feel, I glared at him.

"I hate you so much right now." I said through clenched teeth.

He just smiled."Tell me about it!"

I waved my napkin in the air, like a flag.

"Defeat?! You're giving up?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Don't believe her! Next thing you know, you're spilling another family secret!" Emmett warned.

Edward and Alice died laughing. We were having such a great time, I forgot about Rosalie. She stood up and walked away, but not before throwing another glare at me. I winced. The fun feeling was gone once again.

"Why did she leave?" I asked not hiding the hurt I felt.

"Lunch is over, Bella." Edward whispered.

We all got up to throw our food away. All the plates were full, including mine.

In Biology, we sat close to each other. The windows were open because it wasn't raining. There was a cool breeze that kept blowing my hair around my face. I noticed Edward was tense beside me. Not wanting to provoke Edward's thirst, I asked the teacher to close the windows. Edward threw me a grateful look. I returned it with a smile.

After Biology, Edward walked me to gym. I took a deep breath and entered the hell hole. Mike was there waiting, like a faithful dog. I smiled at him. Was it really just yesterday he stood up to Edward? I wondered how he felt about me now.

"Hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Edward." I replied trying to sound as enthusiastic as him.

He frowned at me. I couldn't tell if it was anger or hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm _Mike_."

Now I was really confused.

"I know. What are you going on about?"

He looked angry now.

"I'm not _Edward_. My name is _Mike_, Mike Newton."

"Did I say Edward?! Oh my god! Mike, I'm so sorry. It wont happen again"

He shook his head and walked off towards the dressing room. Poor Mike. How will I make it up to him. The Beach Party!...ugh, the beach party. I already told him I was going, so I can't back out now. I went to get dressed for gym. I was glad to see Mike didn't completely hate me. He still chose me to be his partner. After class, I caught up to him.

"Hey Mike. Is the beach party still on?" I cringed to myself.

His face lit up. "Yeah! We're meeting at my families store at ten. You still coming?" he asked warily.

I rolled my eyes all dramatically. "Of course I'm still coming! It's all I've been thinking about!" I answered.

I was a terrible liar, but he seemed to buy it. When I got outside, I noticed Edward waiting for me. He smiled at me, but it slowly turned to a snarl when he saw Mike. Quickly I turned to Mike.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Bye Mike!"

Mike just nodded at me, ignoring Edward.

"You called him _Edward_?"

"It was an accident!" I said. Blushing.

"I hate that guy." he said menacingly.

"I know. You'll get over it." I said cheerfully, running ahead.

Naturally I tripped. Edward caught me, like he did in my dream. Only this time...he stayed. I could have burst with happiness. I'm guessing he knew that.

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were standing by the car. Emmett waved at me. Jasper was watching him jump up and down, like a child.

"Jasper, that's really not nice. You have been abusing your power a lot lately." I scolded.

"It's not me! He always acts like this!" Jasper said laughing.

I stared at Emmett. "Emmett are you on something?"

He stopped jumping.

"What do you mean? I am mearly expressing what the others are too embarressed to do. I know you guys feel the same!" he said.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward looked at eachother then at me.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Bella's here! Bella's here!" they chanted clapping and jumping like Emmett.

I slowly started to back up.

"Did I say zombie's? I meant loony bin." I heard Lauren say to a group of girls following her.

I didn't care. I was having too much fun. These people are crazy, but I love them anyway.

"Okay...enough. Bella wont be here any longer if you keep it up."

Emmett and Jasper bowed their heads in mock shame.

"We're sorry." they mumbled in unison.

"Come on. Get in the car, Bella." Edward laughed helping me in.

* * *

**Was it funny?  
Did you laugh?  
I know I did, when I though tof it!  
The next chapter will be shortesque, but VERY important and VERY funny.  
Keep reading and reviewing!**

**puppy_luv**


	9. Author's Note

**NOTICE!**

**OKAY PUPPY_LUV FANS!  
PUPPY_LUV IS NOW _SnappleApple450_ OH AND DID I FORGET TO MENTION SHE HAS HER OWN FanFiction PAGE NOW?**

**SHE HAS ALSO STARTED UP ANOTHER STORY FOR HER NEW PAGE:**

**_If it makes you happy_**

***a Twilight FanFic by SnappleApple450***

**Bella thinks there's something wrong, Edward doesn't seem that into her lately and he's been spending a lot of time away from her and their family.**

**What's wrong with Edward and when she finds out what will she do about it?**

**If It Makes You Happy is a tail of Family and how you'll do what's best for them even if it means sacrificing you're own happiness for theirs.**

**-MT450**


	10. Challenges

**I can't even begin to apologize for the wait.  
I got so wrapped up into my other story that I abandoned this one.  
Please don't hate me.  
I'm finishing it now.**

**For my fans that stuck with me.**

**shout-outs!  
Charlotte1993: thank you for writing to me. This chapter is dedicated to you! :)**

**I got a lot of reviews on my OOC. In my mind it looked right, but now that I see it from your eyes I realize it was stupid. I couldn't see Edward doing that either until I read Midnight Sun. It was then I realized how much Edward loved Bella and how happy she made him feel. How his heart leapt when she would say his name.  
I'm sticking with my story and only saying this: _We are all fools in love._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Challenges

We drove straight to their house. Everyone went inside and did their own separate past times. Emmett and Jasper were planning a challenge to see who was better.

Emmett turned to Alice. "Hey Alice. Who will win?"

Alice was preoccupied with a fashion magazine. "Jasper." She replied sounding bored.

"Aww. You're just saying that!" Emmett accused.

Alice looked up. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why don't you fight him and see?"

Emmett sat pondering about what she said. Edward took my hand and led me to his room. I never noticed how big the house was. When we got to his door, he turned and looked at me. I stared back with an even smile. He shook his head laughing.

"Why do you do this to me?"

_Was he loony? What was he talking about?_

"What am I doing?" I asked. The curiousity was driving me mad.

"Your facial expressions are confusing. I might just go crazy not knowing what you're thinking!"

I shot him a pitiful look. "I can't imagine why. You can'y know all my secrets. Would you ever have gotten to know me if you could read my mind?" I asked very seriously.

He looked into my eyes. Finally, he laughed, twisting a loose stand of hair behing my ear.

"No, probably not. I would have gotten to know you without ever talking to you. In fact, when I couldn't hear your thoughts, I stooped so low as to listen to Jessica's! Ugh!" He shuddered dramatically.

I smacked him on his arm, hurting myself in the process. He grabbed my throbbing hand. The cold felt good on it. He opened his door, pulling me behind him. Never taking his eyes from mine. Finally, he his eyes released me. I took a quick look around the room wanting to return to Edward's face. I noticed there wasn't a bed, instead a couch was against the wall. There were a million cd's on one wall and a sophisticated-looking sound system in the corner. I returned to Edward's loving gaze. He let go of my hand and walked over to the black leather sofa. I made my way over to the cd's. All I could think of to describe what I thought was "Wow". Edward chuckled exstending his arms towards me. I practically leaped into his embrace. He laughed hugging me tight against him. I was so happy. Nothing in the world could make tis moment better. Then I felt Edward relaxing his arms. I just about cried out. I looked up for an explaination. He was staring down at me with a peculier look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I was wondering if we could try something." He said watching my face. I nodded still a tad bit confused. He then leaned down slowly, watching my every move. My heart was pounding in anticipation. Finally, our lips met. I wond my fingers into his hair. My lips parted as I breathed in his smell. Immediatly I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops." I breathed.

He shook his head. "I'll be alright. Just wait a moment please."

I watched as his eyes slowly became tame again. He smiled. "See? I can do it." He said sounding triumphant.

"Come on. I want to see if Emmett is going to fight Jasper." I said grabbing his hand. We walked back downstairs. "Hey guys! Who won?"

"Emmett is too scared to fight me!" Jasper replied doing the chicken dance in front of him.

Emmett punched him.

"Boys! Please, we have company!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

Jasper turned back to Emmett. "Hey Emmett, do you want to watch the _40 Year Old Virgin_?"

"Why, when we can watch _90 Year Old Virgin_ right here?" Emmett said pointing to Edward.

I started laughing, but I feared for their lives. Edward's body shifted into a half-crouch. His lips curled over his teeth into a snarl. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other then screamed like little girls out the front door. Edward chased after them, leaving me breathless.

Esme tsked. "I'm sorry about that dear. Boys will be boys after all." She said shrugging.

Just then I had a brilliant idea of how to make Rosalie like me.

Alice looked up. "Can I help? Please oh please oh please?" She begged.

"Of course! How would I do it without you?"

Esme looked back and forth between us. "I don't want to know." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Come on!" Alice squeeled pulling me towards her bedroom.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 9.  
Hope it was worth the wait.  
Thanks again for reading my story.  
You should check out my other on: _If It Makes You Happy  
_It's under the name SnappleApple450.  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**SnapAp450**


	11. Sunny Days

**Next Chapter!  
yay!**

**I'm having to switch the way I'm thinking because I'm writing another story that takes place after Breaking Dawn  
I keep forgetting she's only human!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Sunny Days

The rest of the week went the same way. I'd ride to school, excluding Rosalie. I'd sit with them during lunch, excluding Rosalie. I'd hang out at their house...excluding Rosalie. I would always barely make it home before Charlie. Alice and I were secretly planning the surprise at night in my room. I knew that if we could pull this off, Rosalie would _have_to like me. I'm pretty sure Edward knows what's going on. He hasn't questioned our meetings, yet. If everything goes as planned, I'll be friends with Rosalie by next week! The idea of having her be my friend was a little far fetched, but I had to try. I looked at my watch, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I noticed my sleeping schedule change ever so slowly. Alice usually left around one. Edward would come around one-thirty or two. Apparently, he had nothing better to do than stay with me. How sad and pathetic. I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up though. I snuggled deeper under my blankets.

"Why are you so restless?" Edward asked in a hushed tone.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I told him. "Can you sing my lullaby again, please?"

He chuckled and kissed my head. I closed my eyes and listened to the melody. I fell asleep shortly after he began.

I woke up with light shining in my eyes. I opened them and saw-wait for it-the sun! I couldn't believe it! The sun. I started to think the sun was a figment of my imagination, but here it was. I opened my window to let in the cool breeze. I took a deep breath of it, filling my lungs. I turned around expecting to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair. Instead, there was a note folded in half across my pillow. I walked over and picked it up. It was in Edward's handwriting.

Bella,  
I'm guessing you noticed the sun is out. When  
Emmett told you that the daytime thing was a myth,  
that was partially true. I'll explain later. I'm sorry, but  
you have to go to school alone. Come by the house  
afterwards.  
love,  
Edward

I put the paper back on the bed where I found it. Once I got ready for school, I grabbed my keys-which were collecting dust-and headed out into the sunlight. I was afraid to start my truck. I was sure the noise would scare me. It did. I wasn't use to the roar of the engine...or how long it took to get to school. I felt like this was the first day of school all over again.

"Well, here goes." I mumbled to myself.

The morning classes were excruciatingly slow. I still got dirty looks from Lauren. Jessica looked at me like I was a, well, like a Cullen! Awe, wonder, fear, jealousy. The only people that treated me the same was Mike and Angela. I really liked Angela. She was wholesome. She didn't get caught up in the whole insane game of high school. I enjoyed talking to her. She never asked me for details on the Cullen's. Jessica was another story. She ambushed me at my locker. Bombarding me with a million questions about Edward, the story between me and Lauren, blah, blah, blah... The expression 'Saved By The Bell' fit nicely. It was the lunch bell. The moment I was dreading. I walked in and got my food. Mike saw me and pointed to a spot next to him. He was going to eat this up. I smiled and sat down in the seat he pointed to. Apparently, Jessica wanted that spot. She glared at me from her seat next to Lauren.

"Hey! Long time no see! How've you been?" Mike asked enthusiastically.

"Good." I said, biting into my burrito. "When did you say the beach party is?"

It was amazing how easy it was to please Mike. That one question and his whole face lit up.

"It's tomorrow! Don't forget, 10:00 at my family's store."

It was Friday already?! "Great! I can't wait!" I answered as enthusiastically as him.

All through lunch, I kept seeing Lauren throw glares at me. I just smiled at her. Biology went surprisingly fast, gym too! I managed to dodge Mike and Jessica after school. I drove to Edward's house, though I still had problems finding the driveway after all the trips I made here. The house looked different. There were metal shutters on the windows. I pulled up to the garage and got out. Another white note was taped to the door. It read:

Bella,  
I'm glad you came. The door is unlocked.  
Come in, I'm in my room. I promise to explain  
all this to you soon.  
love,  
Edward

"Hmm." I took a deep breath and entered. I'm not sure what I was expecting to see. It looked like it normally did, only smaller because you couldn't see out the windows. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys! What are you watching?" I asked.

Jasper looked over at me with a miserable look. "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

I looked at him questioningly. "I'm not sure I've heard of that one."

He took a deep breath and started. "It's about a girl living in New York with a nameless cat and a friend named Paul, but she calls him Fred because he reminds her of her brother Fred. Who we just found out died in a jeeping accident." He looked like he was in pain.

"Who's in it?" I asked curiously.

"Audrey Hepburn." Alice answered impatiently. "now be quiet! Edward's waiting for you upstairs."

"I'd better show her where his room is. She might get lost." Jasper said, grabbing any excuse he could to get away.

I smile deviously. "That's okay, Jasper. I'll find it. I don't want to take you from your movie."

Alice laughed, but Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper! Leave Bella alone." Alice warned.

From the look on Jasper's face, I could tell this wasn't over. I waved goodbye and quickly ran up the stairs. I found yet another note taped to Edward's door.

Bella,  
Trust me this is the last note.  
I have a small favor to ask you.  
Close your eyes and come in. No  
peeking!  
still loving,  
Edward

"Edward! I have a hard enough time walking with my eyes open!" I complained. Silence. "Fine I'm coming in." I closed my eyes and walked in. I took the small steps then closed the door behind me.

"When can I open them?"

"Now." I heard his beautiful voice command.

I opened my eyes. Edward was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by full-length mirrors.

"Open the shutters. I want to show you something really cool."

I obeyed silently. There was a button on the wall. "Is this it?"

He nodded. I pushed it. Suddenly the metal shutters folded away. The sun came pouring in. I turned and blinked away from the sudden brightness. I gasped when I saw Edward. The sun hit his bare chest and bounced off of him and the mirrors. Edward's skin looked like it had a million crystals embedded in it.

He smiled, causing more light to bounce off his teeth. "Cool huh."

I was speechless. I stared at him dumb-founded. I walked towards him. I couldn't think of anything to say. He closed the distance between us. His crooked smile was spread across his face. He wrapped me in his arms.

"How was school today?"

"Ugh!"

He chuckled lightly. "I bet Mike was all over you."

I shrugged. "Maybe...maybe not. I will tell you this, though. From now on I'm living the life of a vampire...minus the blood part and the no sleeping part."

Edward stared at me confusingly. "What are you talking about? Those are pretty much what makes up a vampire!"

I shook my head at him. "I'm talking about the skipping days there's sunlight. You cannot make me go back alone. People looked at me like I was one of you, so I _will_ be one of you."

Edward's face darkened. "You don't know what you're asking. Besides, you love the sun! You live for those days!"

"I'm not going back till you do." I replied ending the conversation.

We walked downstairs and saw that the movie was still on.

_Holly I love you._

_So what?_

_So what?! So plenty! You belong to me!_

_No. people don't belong to people. I'm not gonna let anyone put me in a cage._

_I don't want to put you in a cage! I want to love you!_

_It's the same thing!_

Edward dragged me out of the room before I could get stuck watching it.

"Hey! I like that movie!" I shouted at him.

"You've never seen it. Nice try."

"Fine. You and I can watch it the next sunny day."

He winced but let it go.

"Hey, where's Emmett? I'm usually blushing from embarrassment by now."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. He's up in his room waiting for you."

I looked at him, waiting for the punch line. He just stared back at me.

"Oh god. You're serious?"

He smiled and nodded. "Here she comes Emmett!" Edward called up the stairs.

I was scared stiff. What was waiting for me behind that door? It couldn't be anything too terrible, right? Edward wouldn't allow it...right? I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**Great place to stop huh?  
I love keeping you hanging!  
Don't freak out too much, I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow...maybe.  
Did any of you go to those Twilight parties?  
...I didn't. I got stuck at home babysitting.  
Oh well.  
Anyway, read and review!  
Hope you love it.**

**By the way, check out my other story if you get the chance.  
It's under my new name _snappleapple450  
_thanks for all the great reviews you've given.  
keep it up!**


	12. Surprises

**Yay! I love Emmett. He is that guy you wish you had for a brother.  
I wish he was mine.  
Anyway, more Emmett!  
This chapter is mostly about him, so naturally it's one of my faves.  
Hope it's yours too!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Surprises

I had never been in Emmett's room before, but I was sure it didn't always look like this. At least I hoped not!

"Oh my god Emmett! What the hell?!"

He was standing in the far corner. "**Surprise**!" he yelled.

I looked around the room. There was a giant bed in the middle and a dresser opposite it. That looked normal. What wasn't normal was what was on the walls. They were covered in pictures. Pictures of me! They were organized into columns: Bella pre-Edward, Bella with Edward, Bella w/out Edward, Bella with Mike, Bella Alone.

"You followed me?! How long have you been doing this?!" I was shocked beyond anger.

"I was bored one day, so Carlisle suggested I get a hobby like photography! Jasper said I should follow you around, since you were the new girl. Plus Edward couldn't read your mind so I was curious." He looked so proud. I couldn't be too angry with him.

"Wow Emmett. I-wow." I examined the pictures up close. "Bella Alone...you actually took pictures of me eating?...and driving?...and _shopping_?! Geez Emmett don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

He looked down. "Nothing that doesn't involve Rosalie." He glanced at the bed quickly. It was fast, but I saw it.

"Doesn't Rosalie care that you have a million Bella's in her room?"

He looked a little nervous with this question. "Well actually...she's hasn't stepped foot in here since I started. I wanted to show you first before I take them down."

Great. It's no wonder Rosalie hates me. Her own boyfriend is obsessed with me! Poor Emmett.

"Let me help you take them down. I'm sure you miss Rosalie."

He smiled. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. It's times like these I'm thankful I can't hear people's thoughts!

"Oh, don't throw the pictures away. Edward wants them." Emmett said.

I laughed to myself. "Even the ones with Mike in them?" I asked looking at them. Most of them were pictures of me, but you could see Mike looking at me from a distance. I blushed involuntary.

"**Especially** the ones with Mike in them... He wants to burn them later." Emmett laughed.

Once we finished, I collapsed onto the floor exhausted. "3,027 pictures of me...and I never knew it. You could be a great spy!"

Emmett sat down next to me. "Yeah those were the days..." he reminisced. "What do I do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Read a book, learn a language, there are endless possibilities."

He looked at me disgusted. "Those are things a bachelor-like Edward-does!" He was appalled.

"I bet Jasper has read a book or two!" I said in Edward's defence.

Emmett rolled his eyes. I heard a tiny knock.

Alice poked her head in. "Hey Bella, I'm going shopping. Do you want to go? Say yes cause I know you will!"

"Yes." I said unenthusiastically. "Is it just us?"

She frowned. "Yeah, Rosalie has some very important business to attend to. And personally, I'm not going to want to be in the house. You'd be wise to flee the premises with me." She replied glancing at Emmett.

I turned and gave him a hug. He looked shocked. "I loved the...surprise. I promise I'll find something else for you to do that doesn't involve spying on me."

Alice went out to get the car while I said goodbye to Edward.

"Did you like the surprise?" He asked smugly.

"Don't burn the pictures without me."

He chuckled and then kissed me lightly on the lips. My heart sputtered and skipped a few beats. He pulled away worriedly. It started again. I blushed, but he just laughed.

"Have fun."

I rolled my eyes. " If I don't come back alive, I'm personally holding you responsible."

It was obvious, Alice didn't usually go shopping with mortals. She conveniently forgot I wasn't a shop-o-holic...or a vampire. She made me try on fifty shirts, thirty pants and skirts, and I lost count of the dresses. She took me home afterwards, leaving me with bags full of clothes. Charlie was waiting on the porch with his arms folded across his chest. **Oh my god! I forgot about Charlie!**

"Hey Dad. I'm sorry. I forgot to call and tell you where I was. I hope you did okay for dinner." I said with a nervous smile.

He didn't look angry...but he didn't look exactly happy to see me, either. "I didn't know where you were. I called Jessica Stanley because I heard you mention her once." Oh crap! I bet she told him everything! "She said you've been hanging out with the Cullen kids. Edward in particular."

I walked inside with Charlie following close behind. "Yeah Dad. I met them and they are really nice! You were right about them!" I threw that in so he could take some of the blame. He couldn't get mad at me for talking to them. "I'm sorry I was so late. Alice and I went shopping after school." I held up the bags for proof. "It wasn't planned or anything. Just a last minute thing. Please don't be mad. It won't happen again."

He still showed no emotion. "What about Edward? Have you been 'hanging out' with him?"

"Of course! Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. The whole family!" I replied trying to play it like it wasn't a big deal.

He sighed dropping his hands to his side. "What I meant to say was: Have you been dating Edward Cullen?"

I thought about ways of getting out of this question, but he had me cornered. I couldn't **not** answer the question unless I faked a sudden illness or loss of voice. "Yes I'm dating Edward Cullen." The words sounded perfect on my lips, but they didn't seem right. "I'll bring him around some time so you can meet him." I added.

This seemed to calm him down a little. "I wish you woulda told me. Here I was thinking no boys liked y-"

I interupted him. "Dad! Just so you know, I've had _tons_ of boys ask me out!"

"Like who?"

I sighed. "Well, to name a few: Mike, Tyler, Eric. I chose Edward because he was different. Most boys here are so immature. Edward is...just different. I don't know..."

Charlie stared at me with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I just wish you would have told me. No need to defend the boy!" He laughed.

I smiled suddenly exhausted. "Thanks Dad. Oh and by the way, I'm going down to La Push tomorrow with some friends from school. You know hang out at the beach."

He started to head off towards the tv. "Well, have fun with your friends. Goodnight sweetie."

I grabbed an apple and said goodnight. Alice was waiting for me on my bed as usual. Our plan was almost complete.

"Hey Alice. Didn't you get enough of me today?" I asked biting into the apple.

"Ha ha. We have a few more things to go over."

"Like what?" I asked. This plan seemed so simple when I first thought of it. Now it turns out there are so many tiny details.

Alice pulled a really long list out. The kind they draw Santa Clause with in all the pictures. I nearly fainted at the sight of it.

"We have to do all that?!" I asked in voice too high for my own.

She glanced up at me with a smile. "No silly. This is my list of things to do in my existence. This..." She pulled out a little sticky note. "is what we have left to do."

I smiled in relief. The night droned on. Alice and I worked on the finishing touches until two. Then like clockwork she packed up, hugged me goodnight and left. Edward came through my window after her and took his place beside me on my bed.

"How was your shopping trip?" he asked light-heartily.

"You'll see."

We laid there with me under the covers and Edward on top. I tried getting my thoughts in order before I spoke.

"Edward, you'd say we were dating, right?"

He was quiet for a long time. "In loose terms, I suppose. I always thought we were more, though."

My heart leaped at these words. He felt the same way, too!

"Why?" he asked searching my face for any hints.

"Alice kept me late and I had to tell Charlie. He actually found out from Jessica." He had his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" I asked watching him.

"Listening to Charlie's dream. I see what happened. It was about time he found out anyway." he smiled at me. "Would you like me to sing your song to you?" I nodded closing my eyes. "Oh by the way, have fun tomorrow."

I moaned, but a promise was a promise, after all. I couldn't let Mike down. Edward laughed lightly to himself.

* * *

**Did you love it?  
Oh Emmett...*wipes away tear from laughing to hard*  
Next up: The Beach Party  
Jacob comes into the picture!  
I'm not sure how I feel about that...**

**Keep a look-out for my next chapter coming soon!**

**SnappleApple450**


	13. Note to Fans

**I wanted to tell you that I'm going to hold off on this story for a little while. Don't freak. It shouldn't be more than a week. I am two **

**chapters away from finishing my other story, so I'm going to finish that before I continue this. After I complete it I can put my full attention**

** _and_ time into this one. That's not the only reason I haven't written in a long time. As I'm sure I told you, I got the movie. I only have a few **

**hours for _me_ _time_ and it has been taking it. That and I started New Moon...again. I think this is like my fifth time and I still cry when _he_ **

**leaves! How pathetic...**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so that you don't think I quit on you...again.**

**SnAp450**


	14. Beach Party

**Okay, I finished ****_If It Makes You Happy  
_I even wrote a few poems!  
You should read them if you haven't already!  
Now I can focus on this story.  
More chapters soon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Beach Party

I woke up again to sunlight. I glanced over at my clock. 8:30. Slowly, I got up. I looked everywhere for a note. I couldn't find one. It took me an hour to get ready. I ran downstairs and saw a note taped to my keys. I opened it-expecting Edward's writing. It was from Charlie. All it said was _Have Fun. _I ran to my truck and drove to Mike's family store. I saw Tyler's and Mike's cars in the parking lot. I could see the group standing in front of Tyler's Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Connor. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of my truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her corn-silk hair and eyed me scornfully. So it was going to be one of _those _days. At least Mike was happy to see me.

"You came!" he called delighted. "and I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.

We got in the cars and drove to La Push. It was only 15 miles from Forks. There were clouds circling the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky. We picked our way down to a clearing. It looked like it was used frequently. Mike started a fire. It was blue and green. He said the salt from the ocean did it to the wood. After a while, a group decided to hike to the nearby tidal pools. I went with them. It was hard to really enjoy myself because I was concentrating on not falling in. Others were jumping over them and leaning in, but I kept a safe distance away from the edges. When we got back to the beach, there were more kids. Food was being passed around. I grabbed a plate and sat down. There was a boy sitting opposite the fire. He kept glancing over at me. After I finished my food, he walked up to me. He looked 15 or 16.

"Hey. You're Isabella Swan." he said in a husky voice.

"Bella."

"Yeah, you bought my dad's truck. I'm Jacob Black."

Just then, I remembered. "Oh yeah! You have two sisters. How are they?"

He shrugged. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer. She lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." I was shocked. The twins weren't that much older than me.

"So how do you like the truck?"

"It runs great! I love it!"

He laughed. "Yeah, but it's really slow. I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," I objected.

"Have you tried going over sixty?"

"No," I admitted.

"Good. Don't." He grinned. I couldn't help grinning back.

"It does great in a collision." I offered in my truck's defense.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.

He was very easy to talk to. We sat talking for hours. He asked me how I liked Forks. I told him the same thing I told every one else, with a little more enthusiasm.

Mike came up to us. He was eyeing Jacob. "It looks like it's going to rain. We'd better start packing up."

The other boys were already getting the things into the cars. Jacob looked disappointed. I didn't want him to be sad.

"Maybe the next time Billy comes up, you can come!" I offered.

He smiled. "That sounds great! Bye Bella!" he waved good-bye.

On the way to Forks, I layed back.

Charlie was home watching a game on the TV.

"Hey Dad. I'm home."

"Hey Bella, how was it?"

"Great! I ran into Jacob Black while I was there. He sure has grown."

He turned the TV off. "Maybe we should invite them over some time." he thought aloud.

I nodded in agreement. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes. I figured you needed a night off."

I grabbed an apple, said goodnight and ran upstairs. There was nobody in my room. It was only eight o'clock, but I was sure if Edward wanted to be here, he would. I guess he went on a hunting trip. That could explain why he wasn't there when I woke up. I took this alone time to answer my e-mails. Renee had sent letter after letter. I forgot to check all week. After I answered every one, I shut it off and went to sleep.

* * *

**That chapter was boring, I know.  
I just needed to fill the space.  
The next chapter is one of my favorites!  
Jasper and Bella are a riot!  
I'll write soon!**

**SnAp450**


	15. Mood Swings

**I love this chapter!  
Stephenie Meyer never gives Jasper the spotlight  
So, I decided to give it to him!**

**If you remember back in ch. 10  
Bella wouldn't help Jasper get away from watching Breakfast at Tiffany's  
Now it's payback!**

***cue lightning and evil laugh***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Mood Swings

Sunday morning came with a thunderstorm. I expected to hear from Edward or at least Alice. I suppose they were still on their hunting. They could have at least called or left a note. I walked downstairs for breakfast. The weather didn't help my already crappy mood. Charlie had gone fishing so I had the whole house to myself. I grabbed a bowl and the cereal. When I turned around to sit at the table, Jasper was there. I screamed and dropped the bowl. He caught it before it hit the ground.

"God! Jasper! I don't care that you can enter so easily! You can knock first! I'm only human and can only take so much vampire!" I yelled at him. He looked stunned at my sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry Jasper. I don't know what came over me. You just scared me. I thought you guys were out hunting."

He regained his composure. "No. I'm the one that's sorry. You're right I should have knocked first. The rest are out 'camping'. Edward asked me to hang out with you today. He _was_ going to send Emmett, but Emmett was a little scared. ...Plus, I lost a bet so I didn't really have a choice."

I hated how Edward sent babysitters, but I really wanted to spend time with Jasper.

_"Great."_ I muttered sarcastically grabbing the bowl. "What do you want to do today?"

He had an impish* smile on his face. I got a really creepy feeling just looking at him. A whimper escaped my lips at remembering last Friday afternoon when he was watching that movie.

"No need to feel so paranoid, Bella. Why would I hurt Edward's girlfriend?"

I just stared at him. He wouldn't hold that tiny thing against me, right? Right? His smile told me otherwise.

I sighed. There was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable*.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked happily.

"I was going to go to the library..." I told him hesitantly.

"Great! Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I struggled against his grip. "Hold on! I'm not even dressed and I haven't eaten!"

He turned back to me. "Oh right. You're _human_." I didn't like how he said it-like it was an insult-but I let it go.

He released me and followed me back into the house. I dressed extra slow and chewed every bite of my cereal. He tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

Once we got to the library, he walked off towards the history section; I wandered to the fiction. Mindlessly, I grabbed a book. Romeo and Juliet. I walked to a table and opened it. I flipped to the part where they first met. I was happy that they found each other. A smile crossed my face. A couple people smiled back. I continued reading and flipping the pages. I came to the part where they were told they couldn't be together. I was so mad. Why couldn't they?! They loved each other! I slammed my fist on the table. It echoed through the room. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _It's just a book. It's just a book._I chanted to myself. Once my anger was in check, I started again. The part where they died was next. I started to cry. Shakespeare was a jerk for doing that! Why couldn't he just give them the normal happy end? No, he has to kill them off!

A lady tapped my shoulder. "Darling? Are you okay?" She seemed concerned.

I nodded, but tears flowed freely. "It's just a story. It's just a story." I tried telling myself.

Why was I getting so emotional over a story? Just then, it sunk in. Emotional...Jasper...Revenge..._Jasper!_ I looked around for him. Where was he hiding? Instead of Jasper, I found Lauren. She was looking at me like I was crazy. She had every right. I'd be looking at me like that, too! I walked past her and found Jasper hiding behind War and Peace.

I slammed the book down. "How. Dare. You. I haven't done anything that deserves this. What gives you the right to mess with my emotions? Ooo...you're gonna get it when Edward gets back! I'd start running if I were you!"

He looked like he was honestly thinking about running. "You're right. I'm sorry. How about we keep this between us. We don't have to tell Edward about it, do we? In return, I'll give you a humiliation pass."

I thought about the trade-off. It was a win-win situation for me. Edward was sure to hear about it from Lauren and I could give my pass to Emmett. He could find something way more humiliating than I ever could.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand.

**(I thought about stopping, but you guys deserve more than that!)**

Back at the house, Jasper and I were relaxing in the living room. It was as if the library incident never happened.

"Edward said you and Alice came to them. That Carlisle didn't create you." He nodded in confirmation. "So, what did you do before you joined them?"

He winced. "You don't really want to hear it."

His reaction only made me that much more curious. I put on the most most pitiful look I could manage.

He stared at me unchanging. "That doesn't work on me."

I changed my emotion to match the face. I thought of the saddest thing I could think of. Edward leaving.

"Fine! Just stop! You're making me all depressed!"

I sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for him to begin.

He looked at me with a dark expression. "Edward never told you about the wars vampires had, did he?" I shook my head. "In the south, there was a war. Armies were created. They consisted of new vampires." I looked at him questioningly. "Newborn vampires are the strongest."

"So, you were a new vampire?"

He laughed. "No. I trained the newborns. I lead them into battle." He stopped and looked at me with concern.

I realized I was holding my breath. "What happened? How did you find Carlisle?"

"Patience, Bella. I'm getting to that part. Anyway, I started to feel...incomplete somehow. I couldn't describe it. Or shake the feeling. So, I left. I wandered around aimlessly. I was in a bar when Alice found me. She said she saw me looking for her before I even realized I was. She told me about a family up north. Right then and there, I knew I would follow her anywhere. I felt complete again. We found Carlisle and his family and never left." He glanced over at me and started to laugh. "Why are you crying?!"

I touched my cheek. It was wet. "That is the best story I have ever heard. How romantic!" I cried.

He laughed again. "It wasn't intended as a love story!" He picked me up. "That's it, no more stories for you! Come on. It's late. Edward said Charlie gets home about this time."

I was a little dazed. Where does the day go with them? There never seems to be enough time.

"Thanks for hanging out with me. I guess I can overlook the incident at the library. By the way, what bet did you lose?"

He looked down. "Emmett said you'd survive the shopping trip. I said you wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes. He pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to me. "What's this?"

"Your humiliation pass. Esme came up with them...we do this stuff a lot. So she made these for us to keep track of."

I laughed. It was red with HUMILIATION written across the center. In small print were the rules: (1)can not harm others, (2)can only be used once, (3)can be bartered*, (4) can be saved till later date. Wow. She thought of everything.

"Thanks. Bye Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked him.

He smiled and left through the window. Did they have something against door? I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. A few seconds passed.

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie called to me.

"Hey, Dad. Did you catch anything? I haven't started on dinner so I can cook whatever you got." He held up two fish. "That's all you got?!" I asked astonished.

"No, I put the rest in the freezer. How was your day? Did you hang out with Edward?" His way of being discreet sucked.

I answered as honestly as I could. "I had a good day. I went to the library. I think the Cullen's are out camping. I haven't seen Edward since Friday."

He got what he wanted to hear and left to watch a game. We ate our dinner quietly, deep in our own thoughts. I washed the dishes and went to bed without further interruptions.

_definitions  
_*impish: mischievous  
*inevitable: unavoidable  
*barter: exchange

* * *

**As you can see, I put definitions.  
A friend of mine(cough cough Courtney) doesn't seem to have an extensive knowledge of words, like me.  
So, Courtney...that's for you! :P**

**Did you like my chapter?  
Jasper's revenge was funny!  
Romeo and Juliet seemed to be a good book for the purpose.  
Next chapter is semi-funny.  
You'll see what I mean...**

**SnAp450**


	16. Breaking the Law

**I decided to put Jacob in my mix.  
I read New Moon again and realized that he's really nice.  
I couldn't bring myself to hate him for what he was _going_ to do in the future. (?)  
Now I'm reading Eclipse and hate him all over again!  
So anyway I just felt like getting my opinion out there before I started!**

**More unimportant news: My mom picked up my book, Twilight, and started reading it. *dun dun dun!*  
She got hooked like a teenager! Very funny. Sorta... We drove all over trying to find the rest of the books.  
She stayed up until 2 in the morning finishing Eclipse.  
Now she's reading Breaking Dawn. *dun dun dun!*  
She's pretty cool about though. I now have someone to talk to about it!  
Although, it is weird loving the same guy... :/**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Breaking the Law

Monday morning came without any dreams. I woke up suddenly with this feeling I wasn't alone. I sat up and looked around. Everything was in its place. Nothing seemed unusual, but it was that feeling.

"Edward?...Emmett?...Alice?" I whispered looking around. My window was closed so I was sure it wasn't them.

Maybe I was getting paranoid ever since I found out Emmett had been stalking me. I grabbed my toiletry bag and took a shower. The feeling only got worse. After I got out and dressed, I went to the window. Charlie was gone, but another car was parked there. It wasn't a Cullen car, that's for sure! Quietly, I tiptoed down the stairs. I skipped the squeaky step and continued ever so slowly. I heard a noise from the kitchen. I grabbed my umbrella and slowly walked into the room. There was a man looking in my fridge! I screamed and swung hard. He hit the floor with a crash.

"Damn Bella! You sure can hit!"

I gasped and dropped my weapon. "Jacob?! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

He laughed holding his hand to his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The after-shock melted away, leaving anger. "What the hell?! Why are you in my house? What is it with you guys breaking into my house?! And into a sheriff's house none the less!" I threw my arms up in exasperation.

He stared at me confused. "I'm sorry. It's pouring outside. I was getting wet. I knocked, but no one answered." He paused. "What 'guys' are breaking into your house?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen. You probably don't know him."

Recognition shined in his eyes. "The doctors' son? Why is he coming here?"

I decided I said too much already. "None of your business! How do you know him?"

He eyed me suspiciously before answering. "I don't. My great-grandfather did...supposedly." He laughed.

"What do you mean 'supposedly'?"

Jacob grabbed an apple and bit into it. "There are stories about them on the Rez. My great-grandfather was chief when the Cullen's came to live here. They made a treaty or something." He shrugged it off.

I was careful to keep my expression the same. "You don't believe them?" I teased.

"Would you?! They're just bedtime stories my dad told me when I was a kid. Crazy old man. He believes them!"

I forced a laugh. "Some bedtime stories!" Suddenly realization hit. "Wait. Why did you come here in the first place?"

He smiled sheepishly. "No reason worth saying. I just came to see if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Aww. How sweet. "How old are you? Do you even have a driver's license?"

He blushed. "I just turned fifteen. I'm tall for my age."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You drive a car without a license _and_ you break and enter my house. Wow. All this just to see if I wanted to hang out with you."

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. I raced to it. Edward was standing tall.

"Oh!" I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like he'd been gone forever. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He forced a smile, but his eyes looked disturbed.

Jacob walked around the corner. When he saw Edward he subconsciously took a step back. What was going on?

"Come on, Bella. We'll be late for school if we don't go now." Edward said in a cold voice, still glaring at Jacob.

I turned back to Jacob. "Bye. I'll see if we can get together soon, okay?"

He smiled not taking his eyes off of Edward. All three of us walked out into the rain. I was in the middle, with Jacob on my left and Edward on my right. What was I getting myself into? For the short time it took to walk to our cars it was the longest most tense silence I had ever felt. Jacob mumbled a good-bye and ran to his truck. Edward led me to his.

As soon as we were in the car, I blurted out. "Why don't you like Jacob?"

He laughed darkly. "I like Mike more than that guy! He was just telling you stories about us, right?"

I leaned back against the seat. "Chill Edward. It's not like he believes them."

"Is that what he told you? You saw him back up when he saw me. Sure he doesn't believe them, but he knows some thing's up. Just like you did."

We were pulling into the school parking lot. "Maybe we should let Emmett have a go at him." I remarked sarcastically.

"Hmmm..."

"Edward! I was joking!" I gasped.

He laughed and pulled me out of the car. The last of the students were filing into the school. We followed quietly.

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapter is short.  
I have more, but I'm starving.  
I haven't eaten anything except a Reese's all day!  
Also, I'm reading Eclipse.  
It's calling to me...**

**Hope you liked this chapter!  
I'll post soon!  
Next is Rosalie's surprise!  
I know you've been dying to know what it is, but I'm warning you...it's nothing big and amazing.  
I ran out of creativity on that department...**

**SnAp450**


	17. Intervention

**Rosalie's surprise!  
I'm still warning you...  
Don't get too excited.  
I'm serious. This is not some gimic to get you to keep reading.  
Just don't be too disappointed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Intervention

Just as I predicted, Lauren spread the news of my emotional breakdown. I was a constant shade of red all morning. I was more eager to get to lunch than usual. No one bothered me when Edward was around... scratch that. No one was _brave_ enough to bother me when he was around. At lunch, Edward didn't look happy. He kept glaring at Jasper. Good! Jasper deserved whatever he had coming to him!

"Hey guys! It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you!" I greeted them.

"You mean Friday?" Alice asked laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at her. It was childish, but every one already thought I was crazy.

"So...spring break next week. What do you have planned?" Edward asked nonchalantly, picking a roll to pieces.

_"I'm just going to follow you around where ever you go!"_Emmett replied in a girly voice, trying to imitate me.

Edward punched him in the arm. A loud crack echoed through the lunchroom. The kids were looking around to see where the noise was coming from. We did the same.

"Ow! Kidding!" Emmett chuckled.

Edward turned back to me waiting for my answer.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna relax. Take a break from you _guys_." I emphasized the word guys.

Edward glanced at Alice. She smiled innocently. "Hey guys, come on. Alice wants some time alone with Rose and Bella." They stood up with their trays of food.

Rosalie glanced up at the mention of her name. She looked over at Alice then at me.

"Stay." Alice commanded.

Rosalie stayed in her seat. The boys moved to another table. Their eyes were on Rosalie. I saw Emmett and Jasper place money on the table. A bet, of course. I should have seen that coming.

"Rosalie, we know you don't like Bella." Rosalie glanced at me again. "What we don't know is why." Alice said in a firm tone.

"So what is this? An intervention?" She asked hottily.

I took my chances and spoke up. "Please Rosalie. You have to understand that I don't want to be enemies. I want you to give me a chance to prove that we _could be_ friends."

She stared at me with an angry expression, but slowly it melted away leaving sadness. Alice and I looked at each other. We weren't expecting this reaction.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I just jealous." She sighed apologetically.

I was shocked. "Jealous of me?! How?" I asked an octave higher than usual.

She laughed. "You're alive! You can have a family! You can have children and a husband to grow old with!" she looked down at her hands. "That's all I ever wanted." she whispered. "To have my children playing in the front yard with a white pickett fence and a dog. You know, the dream all girls have..._had_ when I was growing up. I hate to see you throw it all away as if it's nothing."

I was speechless. What could I say? I never thought of it as throwing anything away, more as gaining everything.

Alice was a little stunned. "Well...now we know the reason. Bella has something to ask you. Bella?"

I nodded. My thoughts were so jumbled. "Right. Rosalie, I was wondering if you would go to Paris with Alice, Esme and me for spring break. Just us girls getting to know each other. Will you go?" I pleaded.

She smiled at me with real meaning. Not the grimace or glare I normally got. "It couldn't hurt, I guess. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

I looked over at the boys. Jasper was counting the money with a smile on his face. Emmett was banging his head against the table. I glanced up at Edward, "Good job" he mouthed.

I turned back to Rosalie. Alice squealed while hugging her. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh my god." she whispered.

I looked nervous. "What?"

"We did all that planning and forgot the most important thing."

I wracked my brain. Plain tickets, check. Weather, check. Time, check. What else was there?

She looked back and forth between Rosalie and me, waiting to see if we would figure it out.

"Clothes! We forgot to go shopping!" she cried impatiently.

I laughed. If that was all... Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy.

Lunch was over when Edward came up to us. "Maybe you should skip the rest of school to go shopping." Edward smiled at me smugly.

"Edward! You're brilliant! Let's go!" Alice was pulling me away. I couldn't believe Edward betrayed me like that! He was going to get it when I got back...

He waved good-bye, but I just glared at him as Alice dragged me to the car.

* * *

**Oooh. Edward.  
Wait till you see what she has in store.  
Nothing big...again, but for Edward...it's real torture!**

**I should have new chapter posted monday, unless something comes up with school.  
Keep reviewing!**

**SnAp450**


	18. Shop Till I Drop

**Sorry about the mess-up.  
my mistake.  
Thanks mango for fixing it! luv ya!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Shop Till I Drop

We drove in Rosalie's car with the top pulled down. We sang at the top of our lungs. At least I did, Alice and Rosalie sounded perfectly in tune.

_I dont give a damn bout my reputation  
You're living in the past its a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and thats  
What I'm gonna do  
An I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation  
Oh no not me_

It only took an hour to get to Seattle, driving at Rosalie's speed. It felt even faster with the top down.

Once there, realization hit. I was on a shopping trip with two of the biggest shop-o-holics in the history of...shopping! What did I do? I had to remind myself that I didn't do anything...Edward did. Maybe having Rosalie hate me wasn't such a bad idea after all. We pulled into the parking lot of a giant mall. Rosalie and Alice were out of the car in a second. I was frozen in my seat. They were already three cars down before they noticed that I wasn't with them.

Alice stomped back with an angry expression. "Bella, get out of the car. You'll love it. It's about time you got some decent clothes."

I tried to object, but she gave me a look that said "don't even try me". Reluctantly, I followed. Rosalie was actually kind of fun. We were laughing like we'd been friends forever.

"Were you as shocked as I was when you saw the pictures?" Rosalie asked.

"I have been so paranoid since I found out. Of course, I have every right to be, when I keep finding people in my house!" I laughed.

I think we shopped for five hours straight. The only time I got to sit down was when I got my nails done. Alice had me get a french manicure, since we were going to France. Rosalie got a kick out of that.

We were driving home now. My feet were killing me. I grabbed my hair and whimpered.

"Bella, it looks good! Your hair was just dangling there. Trust me, Edward will love it!" Alice encouraged.

I thought about the past hours. Alice and Rosalie made me try on every dress they could find. After two hours in one store, we moved onto nails. Then somewhere between nails and now, they had my hair cut and layered. They took off at least three inches, but I saw a few strands of six inch hair fall to the ground. I had to admit, I did look good. I was starting to look forward to spring break. I couldn't wait to see the look on Charlie's face when he sees me.

We pulled up to their house around 7-ish. All the lights were turned off in the house. When we got inside, I saw the boys were watching Sixth Sense. We walked in on the famous "I see dead people" line. As soon as Edward saw me, he jumped up. I was in his arms before I could protest.

"How was your shopping trip?"

"Fine." I replied curtly.

He let me go. I stepped away from him. He looked hurt.

"Don't give me that look." I snapped.

"Bella, love. What's wrong?" He really seemed clueless.

"You threw me to the sharks! Do you see what they did to me?!" I held my hair out for him to see. "And my nails!" He laughed. "You think this is funny?! God Edward! Have you no morals?!" He reached out for me, but I kept backing up. "Don't think I'll forgive you so easily." I started to sound unsure. I know he heard it, too.

He continued walking towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall. He placed his hands on the wall, locking me in. I inhaled his intoxicating perfume.

"Please forgive me. I only did it for you. You wanted Rose to like you, right? I helped." His eyes smoldered me.

Damn, he was good! He kissed me at the base of my neck. I was holding my breath.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked between kisses.

"Yeah," I breathed. I was such a pushover.

"Great!" He replied running back to the couch with the boys.

I felt my face getting red with anger. I stormed up to Alice's room before he tears came.

"What did Edward say about your new look?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing one outfit and holding two more in her hands.

"Ha! He thinks he can get away with it! We'll see." I muttered to myself, planning revenge.

Alice turned to face me. "Don't worry about what he thinks. What does he know? He's a guy!"

She gave me a much-needed hug. "Thanks Alice. I'd better get home before Charlie calls the FBI."

I said goodnight to everyone, except Edward. Alice offered to drive me home, which I accepted much to Edward's disappointment.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short.  
The next one has a hint of funny in it.  
Bella's revenge. *dun dun dun*  
Hope you enjoyed it!**

**SnAp450**


	19. Lessons

**I kinda like this chapter because Bella sticks up for herself.  
Like Edward called her in Midnight Sun: A kitten who thinks she's a tiger.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Lessons

Charlie didn't even notice my hair when I came home. Ugh! Men! He was still watching a game to even notice how late I was getting in. I decided I would talk to Charlie tonight about Paris. I wasn't sure how he would react. I figured if Esme came and no boys were allowed, he wouldn't completely freak. To be on the safe side, I would bring Esme and Alice for the confrontation.

Today was cloudy so Edward would be driving me to school. Of course, not if I could help it. I wore a cute baby blue outfit I bought last night. Why not taunt Edward a little? I think he picked up on the message that I wasn't going to just forget about last night when he came to my house. I was already driving to school in my Chevy when I saw the Volvo in my rear-view mirror. I slowed down to 30 mph. I knew how much he hated to go slow. I thought he would have passed me by now, but he slowed down to match my speed.

"Okay. You want to play this game. Fine!" I grumbled to myself.

I slowed my truck to 15mph. So did he. We drove like that all the way to school. I found a parking space between two cars. The closest spot was at least seven cars down. I quickly got out of my truck, but he was faster. I saw the others walking towards the school. I ignored Edward and tried to follow them. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but he had to learn his lesson.

"Let me go, Edward." I said calmly.

"I think you're being over-dramatic."

"_Over-dramatic?!_ They are **monsters**!" I quoted.

He chuckled. I wanted to look in his eyes, but I knew if I did I would lose my train of thought.

"Edward, I'm late for class. Let me go." I took a deep breath.

"Bella?...I love you. You know that, right?"

I turned to face him. "Edward, I love you, too...but I don't have to like you right now." **(AN: I got that line from _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_!)**

He dropped his hand, clearly hurt. I walked off to my first class. By third period, I was feeling guilty. Was I too hard on him? He did only suggest a shopping trip. Paris was going to be 10x worse! My good side was telling me to forgive him at lunch. My bad side was telling my good side to shut up. The good side won out. I decided I would at least talk to him.

Lunch came around and I walked in. I noticed all the boys eyes following me. Poor Edward must be suffering! Emmett whistled when I came near him. I blushed...of course. Edward had his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Alice glanced at Jasper. "You can't even begin to imagine the feelings radiating out of this room!" He explained.

I stared back at Edward.

"You look amazing in that outfit by the way! I'm proud of you!" Alice complimented.

"All the boys think so!" Jasper added.

Edward kicked Jasper's chair.

"Jealous much?" Rosalie muttered. He growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Edward? Are you okay? You should know by now that you're the only one for me. No one else matters." I tried to comfort him.

He stared at me with his suffering eyes. "_I_ know that, but I still have to listen to _their_ thoughts!" He nodded his head towards Mike's table.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to look good. That shopping trip that _you_ suggested was fun after all. I've got _plenty_ of outfits like this. I can't wait to wear them!" I taunted a little more.

He groaned. "Here! Put this on!" He handed me his jacket.

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. "Better?" I asked defiantly.

"Not really. Now I have to hear them complain." He said shaking his head. We laughed at his misfortune. "You are never wearing those clothes again. From now on, it's big coats and pants."

Alice and Rosalie glared at him. I sat quietly, nibbling on my sandwich for the rest of lunch. In Biology, he sat uncommonly close. We were practically sitting in each others lap. I didn't realize how jealous or territorial he was. It made me feel special at first, but when he walked into gym with me I had to stop him.

"Edward, really! What do you think will happen? Mike isn't going to grope me in the locker room!" I said exasperated.

He looked over at Mike. "That's it. I'm staying." He kissed me and walked towards the bleachers before I could say anything.

I walked to the dressing rooms. I smiled and waved at Mike. I couldn't help myself. I heard a loud noise on the bleachers. Mike kept his distance from me when I came back out. Great! The only person brave enough to be my partner and Edward scares him off! Luckily, one girl chose me. I did my best to stay away from her. I didn't do so well. With Edward watching me, I was a clumsy wreak.

After gym, I stopped her. "Thanks for being my partner today. I'm sorry about your foot. I didn't mean to step on it." I apologized.

"I didn't do it to be nice. My friends dared me to survive a period with you." She said snottily.

Edward walked up behind me. "Hello Kristen." He said coolly.

She stuttered a hello and ran off.

"I could have taken care of that myself, you know!" I blurted.

"Oh I know. You were doing _so_ well before I came." He answered sarcastically.

We walked off to the parking lot. I couldn't see my truck.

"Where-"

"I took the liberty of moving your truck. You have different transportation." He smiled.

I needed to have a long talk with Edward about my privacy and possessions. Right now, I had to mentally prepare for tonight with Charlie. Alice said she and Esme would come with me. It didn't surprise me that Alice had already packed. What _did_ surprise me was how many bags she had.

"You can't mean all these are going! I've got two bags...that's all!" My words didn't seem to click in her mind.

"I'm planning ahead. The three over there are clothes. The five next to you are for clothed I bring back from Paris. And that big one is shoes and purses." She pointed to each pile.

"How many is Rosalie taking?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't really want to know.

"Same as me! Don't worry. We'll help you with your packing!"

I stared at her dazed. "We're not moving their. It's only for a week."

"I know." She replied, turning back to whatever she was doing.

I walked off to Edward's room. I heard music coming from inside. I opened the door and saw Edward sitting upside down on his couch with his feet on the back and his head hanging over the edge. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked angrily.

"You look pathetic! What are you listening to?"

He sighed and sat upright. "Half Alive by Secondhand Serenade. The lyrics have got me pegged word-for-word. It's uncanny!"

I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, while we listened to the song.

"It's very...serenady." I commented after the song was over.

"That's not the only one, either. All the others are, too! The lyrics are amazing." He sounded happy.

"Did you buy this today because you were feeling depressed?" I asked concerned.

"No, I've had them for awhile. They've never meant anything to me before."

I hugged him tighter to me. He kissed the top of my head and continued to listen. It was weird how they resembled us. I didn't realize I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me down the stairs.

"Crap. I fell asleep." I grumbled.

"They were too serenady for you, I guess." He laughed.

I yawned while he placed me in the car. "I'll see you tonight, love." He kissed me.

"Hello dear. Are you ready?" Esme asked from the driver's seat.

My mind was still slow from sleep. "Ready for what?" I stifled a yawn.

Alice answered from the back seat. "Charlie!"

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Review please!**

**SnAp450**


	20. France

**I don't have too much left to write.  
*sob*  
I haven't decided if I should write a sequel to this story.  
I'll leave the decision to you guys!  
Should I write one or not?  
I'll put a poll out for you to vote soon,  
but I still have a few chapters to go!**

**Everyone enjoy...except for Darlin24.  
I got my first hate mail from her**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

France

We walked inside. My feet were the only ones making a sound. I heard the TV on.

"Dad?"

He turned the TV off and walked into the room. He saw Esme and Alice standing behind me.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked politely, looking to me for answers.

"Dad, this is Esme and Alice Cullen. Guys, this is my dad, Charlie." I introduced them.

Esme stepped forward. "No need for all the formalities, Bella. I'm Esme, it's nice to finally meet you."

Charlie was dumbfounded.

"We have something we'd like to ask you. May we come in?" Alice said in a high-soprano voice.

Charlie remembered his manners. "Sure! Come in. Can I get you anything?"

They shook their heads. He led them into the living room. As soon as we were seated, I started.

"Dad, as I'm sure you already know, spring break is next week."

He stared at me suspiciously.

"We-Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and I- wanted to get away for the week. Just us girls." Alice chimed in.

"Where exactly would you be 'getting away' to?" He asked her.

"I was thinking of taking them to Paris." Esme said hugging Alice and me.

**"France?!"** He blurted standing up.

I walked over to him. "Dad, think about it. It'll be just us girls and Esme will be with us the entire time. We will be completely safe. Plus, it could be very cultural. As opposed to lying around the house for a week." I hugged him. "Please Dad?" I begged.

He sighed. "And you'll be with them at all times?"

Esme nodded, "you'll find I am very protective of my family. Nothing will happen to her."

I laughed. I loved how she considered me family already. "She can be a very scary thing to behold when provoked!" I helped.

"I don't doubt it." Charlie said glancing at Esme. His eyes told us he believed otherwise. "It's just that there are so many bad things out there. If you're over seas..." He let his sentence drop.

"I'll be okay, Dad. Nothing will happen. Trust me." I whispered.

"How are you even going to pay for this trip?" He asked me.

I didn't know what to say. Esme answered for me. "I've been saving up for quite some time now. Save it for a rainy day and all that. I thought this was a perfect time to use it."

Charlie looked like he was out of excuses. "Alright, I give you my permission to go," he swallowed loudly, "to Paris France."

Alice and I squealed, jumping up and down. I bet she saw his answer, but she was still excited. Charlie sat down-collapsed more like it.

Esme walked over to him. "I know how you feel. My kids are growing up, too. I can't help but feel sad every time they do something like this," she comforted him.

"If only there was a way to keep them this young forever." Charlie laughed.

Esme held back a laugh. If only he knew how right he was. We sat and talked for a few more hours before they had to leave. Charlie lost track of the time, like I do when I'm around them. It was close to twelve when they left. Charlie hugged me good night. Mumbling about Paris. I was still wide awake so I decided to take a shower while I waited for Edward. I brushed my hair until it was straight. I layed down under my covers waiting. Something hard was under my pillow. I pulled it out and found a cd. I put it in and pushed play.

_Please forgive me if I seem forward  
But I've never been in front of anything like you  
Its the last place I ever thought I'd be  
When I woke up this morning  
Is it true?  
And that you're always this breathtaking  
And your smart and you're willing  
My God this is killing me_

_Tell me all the things you never said  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed_

_I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain  
I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain_

_You started to see right through me  
And I'm loving every minute of it  
Its like I'm born again  
Every time I breath in so,  
If you're curious,  
My favorite color's blue  
And I like to sing in the shower  
If you like, I'll sing to you_

_Tell me all the things you never said  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed_

_I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Everything is not for certain  
I don't have anything to hide  
I don't have anything  
Every thing is not for certain_

_Tell me all of your hopes,  
All of your dreams  
I want you to take me there (take me there)  
Tell me all of your hopes,  
all of your dreams  
I want to take you there (take you there)  
Tell me everything  
Every breath, I want you to know I'll be there  
Theres just one more thing,  
One request  
I want you to take me with you_

_Take me with you  
I will never let you down  
I will love you now and forever  
_

"Edward, if you can hear me, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I whispered.

I saw movement by my window. Then he was laying by me on my bed.

"I love you, too." He kissed me.

* * *

**I hope you like it!  
More coming soon!  
Don't forget to vote on my site SnappleApple450!**

**SnAp450**


	21. Visits

**I'm sorry I took so long to write.  
Passover was last week and I was spending time with my family.  
(okay, not _really_ my family. Just my mom. We watch Twilight together almost every day and Pride and Prejudice the rest of it!)  
We keep having debates on who is better: Mr. Darcy or Edward Cullen.  
I say Edward, of course. But my mom likes Darcy because he's easier. There's no vampire problem with him; he is strictly human. I say it's worth it if I had a chance with Edward, but... :/**

**By the way. I checked my poll questionnaire. I've only gotten one vote. :(  
That's not good enough for me.  
So, while I'm waiting on that, I have a few other shortesque stories to post.  
_Last Hope_ coming soon.  
summary: Edward leaves. Bella realizes she's forgetting so she goes out in search for Tanya's family. She heard Edward mention they lived in Denali. Will she be able to find them? Will they help her? Find out soon!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Visits

The rest of the week seemed to speed by. Edward loosened up about my wardrobe. I wonder what Alice did to him. For the sake of his sanity, I toned it down a bit. I wore safer clothes. Ones that weren't so revealing. Renee was happy about my trip. She was worried at first, but I convinced her that I would have parental supervision. Alice kept to her word about my packing. By the end of the week, I had just as many bags as them. I figured I should tell Jacob; he looked like the type to get his feelings hurt. I told Edward that I had some last minute stuff to do after school. He seemed reluctant at first, but Emmett and Jasper convinced him to go hunting. As soon as he drooped me off, I left a note for Charlie and got in my Chevy. It was a nice change driving my car. I hadn't touched it in a while. La Push came into view. I pulled up next to Jacob's house. Billy answered the door after the first knock. It looked like he was watching through the window.

"Hi Billy! I was wondering if Jacob was in."

His expression didn't look happy. He looked me over with a critical eye. "Jacob."

I smiled nervously.

Jacob came from the back of the house. "What is it?" He looked up and his face brightened. "Hey Bella! Did Cullen dump you?" He asked playfully, but I heard a hint of hope.

I rolled my eyes. "No chance of that, slick!" I laughed.

Billy's face was dark. Jacob picked up on the tension. "H-hey Bella. Why don't we take a walk."

I nodded, scared my voice would give my feelings away. "It was nice to see you again Billy." I called. Jacob led me outside.

After we were out of earshot, he finally talked. "It's really nice to see you again, Bells. I didn't think your boyfriend would allow it, by how he acted last week."

"He doesn't own me. I have a life separate from him." I snapped. He didn't need to know how small that part was.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

"Aww, forget about it!" I playfully punched him in the arm. "How's your heard?"

He laughed. "My head is fine! My ego is a little shot, though! I can't believe I got beat up by a girl with an umbrella!"

I laughed with him. We fell quiet. Jacob looked over at me. "Was there a reason for visiting or did you just want to see me?" He seemed hopeful for the last part.

"Actually...yeah. There is a reason. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." I didn't miss the drop on his face.

"For how long? Are you going with Edward?" He sounded bitter.

What was it with me that attracted guys here? First Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Then Edward. Now Jacob! "I'll only be gone for a week. It's spring break so I'm going with the vampire girls. Strictly girls." I added for emphasis.

I noticed how he breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe you'll bring back a french dude!" He joked, lightening the sad mood.

We made it back to his house. I saw the curtains move. "I'll take it your dad knows about me dating a 'cold one'?" I asked mysteriously.

Jacob laughed nervously. "Yeah...it sort of slipped out. He really worries about you." He shook his head. "Crazy old man." he muttered.

"I'll be careful." I stage whispered.

We laughed some more. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. "Charlie will be home soon. I'd better go."

"Maybe you could bring me back a t-shirt." he hinted-if you really want to call it that!

I said goodbye and left. When I got home I saw Edward's Volvo parked next to Charlie's cruiser. How could he be so stupid?! I ran inside and found Edward and Charlie watching a baseball game. Charlie looked up.

"Oh, hey Bella. Edward came for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

I stared at Edward. Came for dinner? He smiled a toothy grin. I reached for my throat, jokingly. Charlie didn't notice, but Edward sure did. He frowned at me.

I turned back to Charlie. "I don't think I have enough food for three people."

Charlie brow creased in concentration. "I think we have some left over pizza from last night. Do you mind, Edward?"

Edward looked at me smiling. "Pizza is great."

I shrugged and went to the kitchen. I leaned into the fridge looking for the food.

"I just love pizza. Don't you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

My heart jumped. I bumped my head on the top of the shelf. "Make some noise when you enter!" I hissed, rubbing my head. He laughed, holding me. "What are you doing here anyway? You could have come after dinner." I put the pizza in the oven.

"Charlie invited me. He was going crazy knowing you were hanging out with me. He thought you meant Emmett." He laughed at the thought. "So, are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"Ha! Alice apcked for me. I only packed two bags and she managed to fill five more! Are you going to see us off?"

He kissed my head. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I wish I could come with you, but I have some business to take care of here."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing he replied quickly.

Now I was suspicious. "Edward? What are you hiding?"

He sighed pulling me closer to him. "You know that not all vampires are like us? Well, some nomads are coming. I don't want them anywhere near you."

I searched his face to see if he was telling the truth. He smiled his crooked smile. "I'm being overprotective again."

I hugged him. "I love you. You're overprotective because you love me too, right?"

He leaned down to kiss me, but before our lips met, he jerked up and flew across the room. I looked hurt, waiting for his excuse. Just then, Charlie came in.

"Hey, kiddos." He eyed Edward for a minute. Satisfied at the distance between us he sat down.

"Pizza will be done in a minute. Edward could you get the plates for me? They're in the cupboard." I nodded to the ones above me.

He gracefully closed the distance between us in five steps. I heard Charlie "humph" quietly to himself.

***

"Dinner was great, Bella." Edward exaggerated by patting his stomach.

"It was frozen pizza...I warmed it up." I contradicted.

"Still, Rosalie would have burned it. Alice probably would, too." That was most likely true.

"Well...Paris tomorrow." Charlie commented. "What will I do all week?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I'll be bored out of my mind."

I looked at them both. "You'll live." I turned to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Let me help you with that." Edward offered.

"Great! You can dry!" I said, throwing the towel at him.

Charlie didn't leave his seat the whole time. Once we finished, Edward hugged me goodnight. I heard a breath intake across the room.

" 'Night Edward. You're coming with me to the airport tomorrow, right?" I asked hopeful.

He glanced over at Charlie's rigid body. "How about I meet you there. Goodnight Charlie...Bella."

Charlie shook his hand and led him to the door. After Edward drove off, Charlie came back in. He looked really uncomfortable.

"I uh got you something for your...trip." He held a blue box out to me.

I took it hesitantly and opened it. "Oh Dad. You didn't have to do this. Thank you." I looked at the video camera.

"I want you to document you time in Paris. I can't believe my little girl is going across the ocean." I could tell he felt awkward about the situation.

"I guess I'd better get some sleep. Goodnight Dad...and thanks for the gift. I love it." I hugged him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the airport?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry Dad. We've got it all figured out. Alice is picking me up at seven." I reassured him.

He smiled. "See you in the morning."

I got under my covers. Edward hadn't come yet. He was probably waiting for Charlie to go to sleep. I looked over at my video camera. Suddenly, I got an idea. I was dying to know what Edward did all night. Now I could film him. Quickly I placed the camera by my computer. I turned so it had a view of my bedroom. I went back to bed and fell asleep soon after. It was as if I blinked. Next thing I knew, Alice was nudging me awake.

"Come on! Get up! We'll be late!" I heard a cheerful tone.

I shot up. "Okay. I'm awake. Give me a minute to shower."

"Your bags are in the car. I'll be waiting downstairs!" She called walking to the window. "Oh and don't forget your camera." she added smugly.

I ran over to it. I couldn't wait to watch it. But if Alice saw it, did Edward?

* * *

**Did you like it?  
I can't believe it's almost over.  
Review and tell me what you think.**

**SnAp450**


	22. Author's Request

**Hey fans! As you know, I am considering writing a sequel to Emmett's Mistake. I don't want to if you guys don't vote. I have a poll set up on _my_ site. Please vote on it. I am too lazy to count the reviews. I admit it. I. Am. Lazy. To. The. Extreme. So please take your time to vote. Please.**

**Thank you!**

**SnAp450**


	23. Choices

**The last chapter!  
Warning: will end openly.  
Unfortunately, I can't close this story.  
I've decided I _will_ write a sequel.  
Read this chapter and then go to my site, SnappleApple450 to vote on what happens in the sequel.  
I can't write it without your votes.  
I am dead serious.  
So enjoy this last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Choices

_The plane for Paris is ready to load. _An announcer called over the loud speaker.

I turned. "Bye Edward. I'll see you in a week. I love you."

He took me in his embrace and kissed me passionately. The others did the same.

_Last call for Paris. Last call for Paris._ The announcer called again.

Edward growled in the back of his throat. I laughed and hugged him one last time.

"Come on!" Alice pulled me to the doors.

Edward smiled my crooked smile. "Come back to me."

I nodded; a single tear over flowed. How could I agree to this? Jasper looked like he was comforting Emmett. They watched us with longing in their eyes.

Once we got to our first-class seats, Alice grabbed my arm.

"Where is your camera? Come on!"

Rosalie and Esme looked over at us. "What is she talking about?"

I pulled my camera out of my carry-on. "Charlie bought a video camera for me to film my trip. I decided to tape Edward while I sleep to see what he does all night." I looked at Alice. "Does Edward know I filmed him?"

She shook her head excitedly. We all looked down at the small screen while I pushed play.

It started with me adjusting the view. I walked back to my bed.

I fast-forwarded until I was asleep.

I was wrapped in a ball like I always am. In a flash, Edward was standing next to my bed. He leaned down beside me and caressed my hair. I started to mumble something. "_Edward...Edward..." _He kissed my hair. _"Yes my love?" _He whispered. I rolled over until I was facing him. _"I love you, Edward."_He pulled my blanket tighter around me. _"I love you too, Bella. With all my heart and soul, I love you. I know I used to say I didn't believe I had a soul, but you've changed me, Bella...I only wish I could change you..."_

I heard Esme sigh.

Edward stayed by my bed for the rest of the night watching me. Every once in awhile I would call out his name or say I love you. He would respond by telling me how much he loved me too.

After it was over, I put the camera back in my bag. No one said anything. I felt tears run down my face.

Finally, Esme spoke. "I hadn't realized how much he truly loved you. I knew it was deep, but never..." she trailed off.

Rosalie picked up on the mood. "Surprise, surprise. There are feelings in the old bachelor, yet! I figured he stayed alone so long he forgot how to love!" Alice agreed with a laugh.

I stayed quiet, afraid if I opened my mouth I would start crying loudly.

Esme went on to read a book she brought with her. Rosalie pulled an ipod out. I stared out my window.

Alice towards me. "Bella? Are you okay? What's going through your mind?"

What _was _going through my mind? I was thinking about what Edward said about me changing him. I thought about how he's changed me. I couldn't live like this anymore. I didn't want to be the human getting older while he stayed forever 17.

I heard Alice gasp. "Are you positive? Is that what you really want?"

I turned to face her. "I've never been more sure in my life."

Rosalie and Esme seemed to understand what we were taking about.

Esme shook her head. "I don't know, dear. Think about how Edward would react if you came home as one of us. Also, what about Charlie? I gave him my word I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Vampire transformations fall under 'anything'." I started to object. "I not saying no. I'm just saying to think it through. You have a chance and a choice none of us had." Rosalie agreed completely.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't rush into anything this big." I leaned back against my chair. "The choice is up to me."

Esme nodded. "It's something I would discuss with Edward. It involves him as much as you."

I looked over at Alice. She had her eyes closed. "What are you doing Alice?"

She opened them. She had a frustrated look on her face. "I'm watching different scenarios. So far, the outcome of us changing you in Paris doesn't look so hot. But if you wait to talk to Edward, that's all that happens. Talk, no action." She groaned. "It's very frustrating. He wants you to change, but he doesn't want to ruin your life like that, either. He's so confused, poor guy. Ever since he met you, your future has changed so many times. From one minute you're dead, next you're a vampire, and just like that you're human again. He won't make up his mind."

Rosalie laughed. "Maybe he just needs a little persuasion."

Esme closed her book. "Edward's not one for bribery. He analyzes _everything_. Pro's and con's. Rights and wrongs. What you need is a good strong argument. One he can't twist against you."

I silently listened to their advice and suggestions. "Well, I have all week to decide." I said, closing my eyes. I listened to the sound of the jet engines. If I changed while I was in Paris, Edward would be furious, but he'd forgive me eventually. Right? He might not be as forgiving with Alice though. I don't want to put her in a bad position. If I waited to talk to him, Alice said he won't let me change. I didn't want to go behind his back, but if that's what I have to do...

Somewhere between thinking about my options, I fell asleep. I had two dreams. The first was the dream I had when I met him. He was always out of reach. The other was a new one. I was looking at myself in a mirror, except the reflection showed an old version of me. Edward had his arm wrapped around the old lady's waist. I screamed.

Alice was shaking me awake. "Bella? Bella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. My heart was racing. Esme along with a couple stewardess' were watching me with worried expressions. One of them asked, "Are you okay? Do you want a drink of water?"

I shook my head, afraid to open my mouth. I knew if I did, I would start crying. They left silently, giving me backwards glances.

"I want to change! No, I _need_ to change!" I cried into Alice's shoulder.

She wrapped me in her arms comforting me. I cried silently. I couldn't remove the image from my mind. I continued to shake violently. "It was horrible. I saw _me_...only I was _old_. Edward was standing next to me. I was old and Edward was still 17. I _have_to change." I described my nightmare to Alice.

She squeezed me tighter to her chest. "Talk to Edward. If he says no then I'll personally see to it. I promise you that."

Rosalie took her headphones off. "Give him an ultimatum. Change you or you'll leave. _That_ would be effective."

Esme shook her head at them. "You don't want to blackmail him _or_ go behind his back." She said firmly, looking at Rosalie then Alice. "Talk to him. He'll eventually come around, I'm sure."

_We will be arriving in Paris in twenty minutes. Please put your seat-belts on and put away all things. Thank you._ The voice announced over the intercom.

I looked out my window surprised. "How long was I asleep?"

Rosalie scoffed. "You slept through the whole flight! Did you know you talk in your sleep? I still can't see what Edward finds so fascinating though."

I stared incredulously at her. "The whole flight? Really?"

Esme nodded holding back a laugh. I shook my head. How was that possible? It only felt like a few hours. My trip from Phoenix to Port Angeles seemed longer than this flight!

_We will be arriving in Paris in fifteen minutes. Please put your seatbelts on. Thank you._

I did as she said quietly, not entirely sure I believed it. Alice and the others copied me.

"We are going to have so much fun here! I've already got everything planned!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Too bad we only have a week. I think I wouldn't mind staying longer." Rosalie mumbled.

Esme leaned over Alice and patted my knee. "Don't worry too much over anything, dear. This week is all about us girls. Alice how many days will be sunny?"

We all looked to Alice. "We planned this trip perfectly. This is their rainy season so we have most of the week. Only Tuesday and Wednesday are sunny, but only for the first part of the day. After 1 the rain starts again."

I could feel the excitement bubbling over from all around. The other passengers started talking louder with anticipation. The plane started to decline. My ears felt like they would burst so I quickly pulled a piece of gum out and started chewing.

"Here we go!" Rosalie said in a sing-song voice.

I took a deep breath as the wheels of the plane touched foreign ground.

* * *

**Pretty open, huh?  
Again I'm sorry for that.  
The sooner you vote the sooner I can get the sequel out.**

**Review like you've never reviewed before!  
Let's go out with a bang!**

**SnAp450**


	24. Thank You!

**Hey peoples of the Internet!  
****  
I just wanted to say thank you to everybody that read and reviewed my story. I am working on the sequel as fast as I can, but it's hard. The **

**poll I set up isn't working out so well. I was kinda hoping one choice would win by a large margin, but they are neck and neck. One day **

**Alice ****is winning, the next Edward is. It's very frustrating. My friend, Aidan(aka mangotango450), says I should go the more dramatic route. **

**It's so ****cliche to wait for Edward's approval, but on the other hand Edward would be furious. And so would Charlie. Agh! Frustrating! I also **

**need ****ideas ****for the tiny details. For example: the humiliation pass. What should I do with that? How can I humiliate Jasper? Also, Jacob. **

**What to do ****with him? He's her best friend and he's still human. Will he turn enemy on her when he finds out? Please please please help me. **

**I can't do it ****alone.  
**

**I wanted to say a big thanks to everyone that has me on their faves list. You deserve more than that, but it's the least I could do! :)**

**Thank you...**

**-X- Amy Charlotte -X-**

**666-Crys-666  
****  
akatsuki'sreaper**

**AliceCullen112**

**AliceHales**

**alondra-forbiddenfruit**

**Always Innocent**

**ALYSHA CULLEN**

**Angels of Twilight**

**babyface123**

**bcmc2**

**becarefulwhatuwish4**

**becca Cullen95**

**blonderebel**

**BlueEyedGirl13**

**booklover15**

**BreeCullen15**

**bubbly-bkwrm21**

**Charlotte1993 *big thanks***

**chocolatelover15**

**ColorTuesdayBlack**

**CullenLuv01**

**cullens-little-sis**

**did not resurface612**

**.714**

**eddieluver**

**EdwardBellalover**

**Edward-Gurl09**

**Elphabella1122**

**emaline125**

**Emily Morland Whitlock**

**emmettbiteme**

**EmmettCullenLUVA67**

**EmMeTtFaNpIrEz**

**EmmettGirl472**

**EvilVampireDucky**

**Flockfighter95**

**goodgirlsnevergetcaught**

**i pick emmett-my teddy bear**

**I-AM-A-CLuTZ**

**ILovereading-F.F.**

**InLoveWithSG1**

**Jace Nox**

**James Stark**

**jamstar4eva**

**Jill428972**

**JordanGoombette**

**jules96**

**justalittledreamer**

**kaname93**

**KenziCullen**

**laceyndom**

**LazySmurf247**

**LindseyJoyS**

**LittleAngel09**

**lover95**

**loverzxx567**

**LydiaCullen13**

**Mara Jade Snape**

**me and alice r hyper pixies**

**Meg3Rose**

**217**

**midnight-moonlight-hottie *you rock***

**MorganCullen1234**

**MrsEdwardLautner**

**MrsRobynCullen**

**NyxNightGoddess1**

**pricel**

**Princess715**

**princessjustine**

**psht stupid jacob**

**QuizillaKid**

**Rammy-x**

**rhayenga**

**rhyolitegranite**

**RidesOnPegasus**

**SamaBlue38**

**Sillybookworm *luv ya***

**Smileyface-Kitsune**

**SnappleApple450 *...well that's weird...***

**splindora**

**stacie23103**

**stardash19**

**Stephanietwilght**

**Stonellato**

**Suggie001**

**tdilover998**

**Teaganluvstwilight**

**Team-Edward3849**

**thompsh1**

**tombraider1995**

**Toni123402**

**TRDancer**

**twianatic215**

**twilight fan 121**

**twilighter021**

**Twilighter595 *thanks (again) for the title***

**twilightlover2626**

**vampiregirl97**

**vampsareforever223**

**vegevampire**

**Veronicaloves05**

**Vitanigirl25**

**walsharesse**

**WWE and twilight lover 4ever**

**xoSweeyNSassyxo**

**xXKatieCullenXx**

**xxlizzyxtwilightxx**

**xxneiceyxx**

**wow. I hadn't realized how many people had me on their favorites list. If I missed anybody or misspelled your name, I'm sorry. There were soooo many names I think I lost count. I'm only human...unfortunately. So, thank you for loving my story. You have made me a very happy person! :D See? Very happy. Look for my other stories I'm writing while you wait for the sequel!**

**I luv you guys!**

**SnAp450**


	25. Sequel is posted!

**I've posted my sequel!!!!!!!!!**

**"I see Paris, I see France..."**

**Check it out at my site snappleapple450.**


End file.
